Charlie and Claire Together Again
by ILoveNeil
Summary: Charlie and Claire story! Need I say more?
1. Together Again

**I figured I'd write this since I miss seeing Charlie and Claire together, they were my favorite lost couple. This is in Charlie Pace's perspective. Thank you for reading and please review if you liked it :) **

I awoke with a start, my head was pounding and my heartbeat was rapid. There were tons of memories fresh in my head, memories of an island, of monsters and of polar bears. But...they couldn't be memories, could they? I must have been remembering a dream...that was the only explanation, right? _No, it couldn't have been a dream_, there was no bloody way, it _had _to be real. Crashing was real, being tied up and hung to a tree was real, dying was real. But the feelings I felt for_ her_, that was the most real of all. And those feelings were now stronger than ever.

I frantically looked around the plane I was sitting on, oceanic flight 815, every one looked so familair with the exception of a few who must have died during the impact of the crash. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and searched the rows for the one person I wanted to see most of all. The one person who had truly understood me, who had been there for me, who had _loved_ me. She never actually said the three little words, but I knew she felt the same way I did, we had a connection that was beyond words.

"Charlie!" I heard being yelled from the opposite side of the plane, "Over here, Charlie!"

When I turned around I saw one of my closest friends waving me over, and I quickly ran over to his seat.

"Do you remember?" was the first thing he asked.

I nodded, "The island? How could I ever forget?"

His eyes lit up as soon as the words left my mouth and he exclaimed, "I missed you, dude! You don't ever die again, got it?" With that he gave me a huge bear hug, and I smiled until I remembered who I was originally looking for.

"Have you seen Claire?" I asked, my eyes filled with hope.

"No, dude. Just woke up and saw you running around, I didn't get a chance to--"

"Alright" I cut him off, "I better go look"

When I got up this time to look around, I studied the faces of each of the passangers. All of them looked shocked, many of them doing the same thing as I was, looking and talking to old friends. _Everyone_ must have remembered, but still no sign of Claire...

"Oh my god...is that you?" was the only thing that I heard, and I immediatly recognized the sound, I would know that voice anywhere. My eyes opened wide as I turned around to see Claire standing in front of me, she looked even more beautiful than I remembered.

"Charlie, it really is you!" She squealed, her light blue eyes shining as bright as ever. Her loving, warm expression matched that of my own and my smile grew wider with every second that I looked at her.

I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. To my suprise Claire laughed at the fact that she made me utterly speachless, and grabbed my shoulders as she leaned in to kiss me. The kiss was as gentle and warm as it had always been, but something was slightly different, this time it was filled with more love and passion than I could have imagined.

"I love you" she said softly as we both slowly pulled away from each other, "I love you so much, Charlie Pace."

I couldn't help but to grin sheepishly at her words, and finally found the ability to speak, "I love you too, Claire. I've loved you ever since I first saw you and I'll keep loving you until the day that I die." I stopped a moment to laugh at the irony, "Well, I will love you until the _next _time I die...Your amazing Claire, your the sweetest, nicest, cutest girl I've ever known. I love you."

Her eyes started to water from sheer happiness, and when a tear made its way down her face I gently wiped it away.

"I'm just..." she sniffled, "I'm so glad your here...don't ever leave me again."

"I won't" I stated matter of factly, "And I don't know how we got here, how we're back on this plane, but--"

"I don't care how it happened, all I care about is that your here, that your with me again."she said and I nodded, that's all that mattered to me as well.

"When we land, let's buy a house." I said suddenly.

"If your asking me to move in with you, than the answer is yes...We'll be a big happy family, just me, you, and Aaron."

We then simutanously looked down at her stomach. For the first time, we both aknowledged the fact that she was still pregnant.

She frowned slightly at the situation as she rubbed her stomach, "I don't want to have to go through childbirth again"

"Look on the bright side, at least this time it will be in a hospital." I stated and she smiled the lovely smile that never failed to make me melt.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as we landed landed, everyone rushed off the plane as fast as they could. They were all as happy as I was to finally be landing in L.A.

"What are we gonna do now, Charlie?" Claire asked, "Search for a house right away or stay at a hotel for the night or--"

"Claire, the first thing we're gonna do is...buy you some nutty, creamy, stick to the roof of your mouth, peanut butter."

She smiled before asking, "I just want to say goodbye to everyone before we leave."

I agreed and we started to look around the airport for any familair faces. First we talked to Sawyer, who looked miserable, and because of his depressed state we only talked for a few seconds. Next we ran into Hurley who was walking hand in hand with Libby, we talked to them for a short while and exchanged numbers, there was no way I was letting Hurley out of my life, he was too much fun and too good hearted. Then we saw Sun and Jin who we happily had a conversation with, for the first time, in English. We didn't notice Jack or Locke walk by but we briefly saw Kate who was once again in handcuffs.

One thing I did notice was that everyone we talked to didn't seem to be questioning how or why we all got here, and I assumed we all had the same reason. We were greatful for what the island gave us (the friendships, the experiences), and even more thankful for it letting us return to our normal lives.

"Claire?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Now that we're done catching up with everybody, time to start our new lives as Mr. and Mrs. Pace."

Claire eyed me carefully, before asking me what I was talking about, "Charlie, we're not married."

"About that..." I started, as I got down on one knee and looked up at the woman I loved, "I know it's sudden but we love each other, and all we really need is love, right? And I know this isn't exactly a wedding ring, but..."

"Your driveshaft ring?" she smiled, "It's even better than a wedding ring, Charlie."

"So is that a yes?" I asked, hoping with all my heart that it was.

"Yes, Charlie....it's a yes."


	2. Prince Charming

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter, The reviews I got mean a lot to me!**

"You sure about this?" I asked, I didn't want her to end up changing her mind about marrying me but I also didn't want her to feel like I was pressuring her in to anything.

"Charlie..." she smiled, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Good." I breathed as I let out a sigh of relief, 'Cause neither have I."

We just stared at each other for a moment, obsorbing everything thing about one other, when Claires eyes suddenly lit up and she grabbed my hand and guided it to her stomach. Her touch was gentle and soft, and I asked, "Claire, what's the matter?"

"Aaron's kicking." She said, her smile growing by the second, "I haven't felt him kick since--well, since right before he was born."

I bent down so I was closer to her stomach and whispered, "Hey turnip head. I love you so much, I do. An I can't wait to see you grow up, can't wait to live with you and your mum, can't wait to buy you your first piano."

"Piano..."Claire said thoughtfully, "I've never gotten to hear you play the piano."

"Well lucky for you, I happen to have a spare one in my luggage, it's a beauty."

Claire laughed and I decided to ask, "What about you, any musical abilities? What do you do for fun? Besides, of course, working your charm to make ex-pop stars fall madly in love with you."

She smiled and blushed slightly, "I've always wanted to dance." I loved the fact that she seemed embarassed about what she was saying, yet still told me. That was the thing with me and Claire, we were comfortable with each other, we made each other feel safe to say whatever we wanted to say, "I haven't taken lessons since I was a little girl. After that I only danced in my room by myself, I'm not very good."

I shook my head, "I don't believe it." She just looked at me with her head slightly tilted to the side and I said, "You strike me as an excellent dancer. In fact, to prove it, I want you to dance right now--with me."

"Charlie" she laughed as she spoke my name, "I'm not gonna dance _here_"

I ignored her statement and put my hand out for her to grab, "Come on Claire, prove me wrong."

She chuckled and reluctantly grabbed my hand with a smile, "But we need music."

"That's no problem. _You all everybody! you all everybody!" _I started to sing which caused a few people to glance over in confusion.

"Charlie, I meant _good_ music."

I tried to hide my smile that was coming across my face, I knew she was only joking but decided to humor her, "Fine, if you can't appreciate a good song then we'll just have to dance without any music at all."

Claire shrugged and I pulled her in closer so that I was only inches away from her lips, and I could smell the scent of her hair. We swayed back and forth for a while, just enjoying each others company, enjoying our first of--hopefully many--dances."

"Charlie, your perfect, you know that?" she said, her voice merley a whisper. I smiled, but I knew she was wrong, _she_ knew she was wrong. I surely wasn't perfect, I was far from. I'm a no good druggie who only cares about himself. No, no that's not fair, I _was _a druggie. I'm not any longer, not now that I have this, now that I have _Claire_.

"Your so sweet to me, such a good dad to Aaron...You have a good heart."

I pulled away from her slightly so I could look her directly in the eyes, "_Dad_...I like the sound of that. You'll let Aaron call me that?"

She shrugged, "Dad, daddy, pop, whichever one he wants to call you--"

"You mean you really want me to be his father?"

"You basically are already, Charlie..."

I smiled, it felt so good to hear her say that. The whole time on that bloody island I worked so hard to take care of the baby, to keep him safe, to love him with all my heart.. Knowing now that Claire had realized and appreciated those things meant the world to me, "Well I certaintly know that I would be honored to call him my son."

"And I'm certaintly honored to call you my fiance." I smiled, hearing her say the single word 'fiance' made my heart skip a beat, "Oh, and Charlie, I'd like to meet your brother too, since we're getting married and all. What was his name again? Liam?"

I nodded and said suddenly, "He has a daughter, I ever tell you that?"

She shrugged, "No, I don't think so...what's her name? My soon to be niece?"

"Megan. Her names Megan...after my mum."

She smiled sweetly, "How nice."

I thought back to the last time I saw Liam, it seemed like so long ago--and for me it was--but for Liam it was only a few _hours _ago. This would be sort of hard to explain to him, one day I'm a junkie and the next I'm engaged to the love of my life? How would he ever understand that? How could I ever _explain_ that? If I told him all about the island, about the crash, he would think that I was crazy.

I took a deep breath and sighed, it would be best not to think about that right now. We had much more to worry about at the moment: the baby, the new house, the wedding.

"Claire, why don't we get a taxi? I think it's about time we leave."

Claire quickly agreed and we hailed a car straight away. As soon as it pulled up to the curb, I opened the door and helped Clair inside and she said, "Your such a gentleman, Charlie."

It was strange to hear her say that, it had been a long time since someone gave me that particular compliment. Before the crash the only compliment I would get is that I was a good base player, that was great and all but I wanted more than that, wanted to be a good _person_.

When we were seated inside of the taxi, Claire started rummaging through her bag while I put my arm around her, "What are you looking for, love?"

She glanced up at me briefly and then back down at her bad, "My diary, I have to write that I'm engaged!"

She went through her stuff for a while longer when she finally pulled out her square book. She looked through it for a moment and stopped at a specific page.

"Wow" Claire mouthed which caused me to ask what she was the matter, "I'm just flipping through the pages. I wrote in this diary so much on the island, but haven't read it in ages..."

"Is all that stuff from the island still written down?"

"No, it's not there anymore, the last thing I have written was right before the plane--our plane, took off, before the crash, before I met you."

"Well then, what did you write that was so fascinating?"

"I wrote about you, Charlie...Look." She said as she carefully handed my her diary that I had grown so accustomed to seeing everyday.

_Dear Diary, _

_I just got on the plane, Oceanic flight 815, everyone who works here's very nice. Theres this cute guy I saw getting on the plane right before me. He was holding a big case, must have been for an instument or something, but we didn't talk at all. I don't know why, but I'm kind of drawn to him...like he's some sort of celebrity or something. Anyway, I'm on my way to give up the baby, although I'm still not too sure if I should go through with it. It might be pretty nice being a mum...but I don't want to raise the baby on my own. If only I had someone to help me through it, that was here for me, that loved me and enjoyed the fact that I'm pregnant rather than resented it...I guess I'm just looking for my prince charming who'll probably never come... --Claire_

"That seemed like so long ago." she laughed, "I guess I got what I wanted, though. I got my prince charming."

"No you didn't" I said matter of factly, "Because your stuck with me."

This made her laugh once again, "Believe it or not Charlie, _your _my prince charming."

**Authors Note: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review! :)**


	3. First Day of Forever

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I love hearing what anyone has to say about my writing!**

By the time we arrived at our hotel, Claire was in a deep slumber. She had fallen asleep midway through the ride, and her body was now layed out with her head resting on my lap. My hand was placed on her side and I could feel every breath she took. After a while, our breathing became in sync, and I was doozing off as well. But within moments I felt the jerk of the cab coming to a halt, and the driver told us that we had arrived at our location. I shook Claire slightly and said, "Claire, wake up. We're here."

"Where?" she asked and her voice was merely a whisper, she was clearly not fully awake, "Oh, are we back at the beach?"

"No, love. We're at the hotel." I said softly, stroking her hair away from her face, "We're going to stay here for the night, and in the morning we can go house hunting."

She smiled, and since we were at our destination I quickly got out of the car and went to open Claire's door to help her out.

As soon as the hotel room was officialy booked, I headed upstairs to our room with Claire in tow. As soon as I got the door open, Claire walked over and collapsed onto the bed. She looked so peaceful and I didn't want to wake her so I carefully placed the covers over here body and gently kissed her goodnight. I smiled when I realized that for now on, every day would be like this. My smile grew even bigger when I pictured what our_ future_ life would be like: Claire and I falling asleep next to each other in our comfy bed with Aaron sleeping in a crib beside us. And for me, that was the_ perfect _life.

We both slept comfortably throughout the night, glad to finally be sleeping in a real bed with real covers. And in the morning, while Claire was still resting, I headed down the street to buy some breakfast for the two of us. But as soon as I came back inside I immediatly heard her stir.

"Charlie?" I heard Claire utter from the bed in which she was laying, "Charlie?! Charlie, where are you?" She started to scream, her voice growing louder by the word, sending shivers down my spine.

"Claire" I called her name as I rushed to her side, "What's the matter? Is turnip head okay?"

Once she caught a glimpse of me, she breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed a hold of the end of my sleve, "I thought you were gone, Charlie."

"I would never leave you." I answered with a serious look on my face, "I want you to know that."

She nodded her head and smiled, and I gave her a kiss on the forehead. My lips formed a smile and I explained, "I was just making you breakfast."

"Breakfast?" She asked, and by her tone I could tell she was both curious and eager to see what I had made, "I hadn't had a real breakfast in ages."

"I know." I said simply as I got the plate that had her food already sitting on it. I walked it over to her and she smiled until she looked down at what it was. I could tell by her expression that she was confused and I explained, "It's a peanut butter and bacon sandwich"

She shook her head and laughed, "Why thank you...I never tried this before but I'm sure it will be scrumptious."

I watched her as she slowly bit into the food, not sure wheather or not she'd actually like it. When she finally ate a piece, she nodded her head in delight, "Mmmm, Charlie, this _is_ delicious."

"I knew you'd like it." I grinned as Claire continued to eat, sharing tiny portions with me from time to time. When she was eventually finished, she decided to ask casually, "Charlie, how are we gonna make money? I mean, we have to buy a house, and not only take care of ourselves, but Aaron too." She said as she glanced back and forth from me to her stomach.

"I think I'll get a job."

"You mean your going to leave the band?"

Without missing a beat, I nodded my head and replied, "Yes, I'm going to leave the band. Driveshafts done, it's not about the music anymore."

Claire nodded in understandment, then asked the obvious question, "Then what are you gonna do?"

"I'm thinking something along the lines of becoming a music teacher."

Claire perked up at the mention of this idea, "Really? That seems wonderful! Oh, Charlie, you'll do great."

"Thanks love, I certaintly hope your right. Now how about you go to the loo to take a shower and get changed, while_ I _scan the newspaper for a possible future home for the ever growing Pace family."

She agreed and started to get ready to start the day while I picked up the paper that I had bought earlier on. I flipped through the pages, occassionaly marking off the places that deemed appropriate for our future house, when my cell phone rang. I picked it up to see who was calling and saw Liams name and picture come across the screen. I laughed to myself when I examined the picture of Liam standing on a small stage, a huge smile mounted on his face. I thought back to when the photo was taken, when Liam and I booked our first official gig and were both giddy. Of course, that was back when it was about the music, before the popularity, before the sex, before the drugs.

It's funny how I didn't notice how much I had missed Liam until that very moment. Although Liam and I had our share of squabbles, we were family, and nothing was more important than that.

"Hey mate" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey baby brother."

I grinned after hearing his voice, it had been such a long time since I'd last talked to him.....I then thought back, the last time I had talked to him, I had yelled at him for not re-joining Driveshaft and I had rejected the chance to go to rehab--_bloody hell, how am I supposed to explain this? I should've never answered the phone..._

"Baby brother, I feel bad about how we left off the other day. But you have to understand that you have to stop fixing. My life has gotten so much better since I've been clean."

I thought for a moment, trying to come up with a clever idea, some sort of way to make all the pieces fall together, "Liam, your right."

"What?" he asked in his strong British accent which was so similair to mine.

"I thought about what you said, and I've decided to stop using."

"Oh, baby brother, thats great! And about the band--"

"Forget the band. I said if things got crazy then I want to walk away--and its about time I finally walk away."

"Charlie Pace giving up drugs and driveshaft all in one day? It must be a bloody miracle!"

I breathed out a sigh of relief that Liam didn't question me or find anything too odd, I assume he was just greatful to have his brother back, "And Liam, I met a girl."

"You found a girl you fancy? Who is the lucky lass?" he asked, his voice clearly showing he was happy for me.

"Her names Claire" I said and couldn't help but smile as I spoke her name. I felt so relieved and undeniably proud to be telling my family that I had finally met the love of my life, "She's perfect, she's sweet, pretty, blonde, Australian."

"Sounds like you got yourself a good one. I'll have to meet her one day." Liam said, but lost his train of thought when his wife started talking to him in the background, "I have to go bring Megan to piano practice now. But give me a ring soon, okay, baby brother?"

I agreed and we said our goodbyes and just as I hung up, Claire came out of the bathroom with only a simple towel wrapped around her, her hair still dripping wet, "Charlie, who were you talking to?"

I took a second to compose myself, Claires beauty never ceased to amaze me. She looked simply stunning anytime I saw her, but now she looked more beautiful than ever.

"Charlie, who were you talking to?" She repeated again, and I started to explain the conversation that I had just had with my older brother. Luckily Claire was just as excited as I was that I was reconecting with my family, "Charlie, I cannot wait to meet him! After we buy the house we should have him come and visit....Speaking of the house, did you find any good ones?"

I nodded, "I found the perfect place. We'll have to check it out first but I'm pretty sure it's the one."

"Thats great! I'll go get changed and then we can go down there? And maybe I'll make an appointment to check up on the baby--"

"Why? Is everything going okay?"

"No, no everythings fine" she assured me, "I just want to make sure."

I nodded in understandment while Claire went to put on her attire for the day. Within a few short moments I heard a knock at the door and slowly went to answer it. I didn't know who it could be, no one knew that Claire and I were staying here for the night, did they? I opened the door and to my utter suprise found a very familiar face standing in front of me.

"Jack...What are you doing here?"


	4. House Hunting

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I love hearing from everyone, thanks so much :) And I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :)**

"Jack? What are you doin' here, mate?" I asked curiously. Since I hadn't seen him on the plane or any time afterwards, the last time I had saw him was the trercherous day of my 'death'. So having him standing in front of me was more than quite the suprise.

"Charlie...it's good to see you." Jack stated sincerly, and gave me a quick hug and pat on the back before saying, "Is Claire around? I need to talk to her. It's important." The mention of her name quickly made me change from being glad to see an old friend to being apprehensive and somewhat protective over my future wife, "Why? Anything you need to say to her, you can tell me first....We're getting married you know."

"That's great, Charlie. Really, I'm happy for you." Jack admitted and then sighed deeply, "And the reason I wanted to talk to Claire was because, well, this is going to be kind of hard to explain but...."

"Jack, you can tell me" I said slowly, hoping he would finally just come out with it. I trusted Jack, on the island he only wanted what was best for everyone and I knew that that wouldn't change due to the fact that we were now living in the 'real world'.

"Claire...she's my sister." I opened my mouth to question him but before I could he stopped me, "I was as suprised as you must be right now."

I had no clue what Jack was talking about, this couldn't be true, could it? And why would he wait until now to tell her, wouldn't he have mentioned it at some point while on the island? It just didn't make any sence, "Sure your her brother. And I suppose me and Hurley are twins as well?"

"Charlie..." Jack stated calmly yet stern in his lecturing tone of voice that I had grown ever so familair with, "I didn't know until--well, until recently. Her mother told me and--"

The mention of Claire's mother sent me over the edge, "Her mothers in the bloody hospital, Jack. She's in a coma." Jack clearly didn't know how to respond and I took his silence as a chance to continue speaking, "Now I don't know why you feel the need to lie to me, but you best be leaving before Claire comes in."

Jack looked me in the eyes, not willing to leave without fufilling the task he came here to do, "You've got to understand, Charlie, that _this_--this time period we're in, I've already been past this point in time. Claire's mother gets out of her coma and she comes to me and explains that we're related....I wouldn't lie to you, Charlie."

I took a second to think, I couldn't quite comprehend all of what he was saying, and it was starting to give me a headache. But I knew that part of it was correct,_ he wouldn't lie to me_. So I then decided that I would believe him and suggested, "So I guess that procures you a place in our wedding then, eh?"

Jack smiled, obviously relieved and said, "Yeah, that would be nice."

After a few more moments of conversation between me and Jack, Claire came traisping in slowly and asked the same question that I had pondered only minutes before, "What's Jack doing here?" I decided it would be best for me to explain everything since Claire would, most likely, believe me more than she would Jack. I had told her everything that he had said the exeption of her mother, if somehow things changed and her mum ended up dying, Claire would be devestated and I didn't want to take that chance. When I finished explaining, she immediatly took to the idea of being a little sister, and was more than happy that Aaron would have a doctor for an uncle. "I've always wanted a big brother, and who could be better than you, Jack?"" she squealed, "Aaron and you will get along so well, I just know it."

Jack smiled and offered, "Thanks Claire, and if you guys ever need anything, _ever_, just give me a call, okay?" We both nodded, and after a moment I looked at the clock and noticed that we should be on our way out. Claire and I told Jack that we were just about to leave to get a look at a house that we were intent on purchasing and Jack benevolently offered to drive us there. We had no objections and quickly piled into his car, getting to our destination in roughly twenty minutes.

When we pulled up into the driveway Claire said in awe, "My god, Charlie, it's beautiful". I smiled at her, glad that she liked the place so far and said, "Well don't get to excited, we have to check out the inside first as well, we don't want to make any snap judegments." Claire nodded and politely asked Jack to come in with us but he declined, saying that he had an important phone call to make.

As Claire and I walked up the gray flagstone path that led to the doorway, she chuckled in delight, "This place is just ravishing, Charlie. I'm so glad you took me here...."I smiled once again as I helped her up the steps and through the doorway where a woman about twice my age was waiting for us. She smiled as we approached and said that we could have a look around the house, and when we were finished to come back and talk to her. Claire and I did as we were told and examined each room of the house, grinning the whole way through. The home was better than I could have imagined, everything about it was picture perfect--it was certaintly the ideal place for Claire and I to start our family.

When we were done admiring every square inch of the place, Claire and I stolled over to the owner and told her we'd be glad to buy the place. We negotioted the price, and although it was a little steep, in a few moments we had made an agreement, "You two can move in here by sometime next week." Claire's face lit up instantly and she turned her face to me, her eyes sparkling, "Charlie! Did you hear that, Aaron and us get to live here! Oh, it's perfect. I absolutly love it!" I smiled, just glad that she was happy and said, "I know, I do too".

Claire and I happily moseyed over to the car when I heard my cell phone ring, I carefully picked it up, looked at the caller ID, and politely said, "Hello mate, good to hear from you so soon."

Without missing a beat, I heard Hurley's voice on the other line, "I just wanted someone to talk to. Libby, like, is great to chit chat with and everything but...she's a chick."

I just laughed and asked, "Speaking of Libby, how are things going between you two? I mean, I know it's only been a day, but--"

"Everythings good. _Really_ good actually....So dude, you and Claire, like, are starting a life together and stuff, right?" he asked curiously and I replied excitedly, "Yeah, we actually just bought a house. Don't know how we'll ever pay it all off, but it's a beauty, you should stop by sometime."

"You need money?" He inquired, "I got a bunch of it you could use, it's kinda cursed but if you wanna take your chances then--"

"Hugo, theres no such thing as _cursed money_--and I'd hate to borrow from you but it would actually help us a whole lot...."

Hurley only took a moment to respond to this, "Say no more, I'll get it to ya in no time. So where you guys stayin until your place is ready?"

"Oh, we're going to stay--hmm....actually I dunno, another hotel I suppose."

"That's good....well I gotta go, dude, it's my moms birthday and she's bringing out the cake."

I laughed as I said goodbye, it figures Hurley would be so excited for a piece of dessert. I then quickly hung up the phone and headed over to where Claire and Jack were patiently waiting for me, "Good news, our whole financial issues are solved."

Claire smiled up at me, not asking me _how_ it happened but simply saying that she was happy to hear it. "So Charlie, now that we have our housing arangements all figured out, what should we do now?"

"Well..." I started, "Although you may have had a lovely breakfast this morning, I'm sure you would like another scrumptious meal. So how about we go get some lunch?"

Claire looked thrilled at the idea but quickly turned to Jack for approval. He swiftly nodded, saying, "I could go for some lunch too. I'll drive you--I mean if you don't mind my coming along."

"Don't be silly" Claire said immediatly, "We'd love for you to come with us." I nodded agreeingly as Claire and I both climbed into the backseat. We decided it would be best to sit there since it would be easier for us to talk that way.

"Claire..." I breathed once we were both seated, "I love you"

Claire just smiled as she scooted nearer to me, "I know, I love you too." She leaned in closer and gave me a faint yet fufilling kiss on the lips. My eyes widened at the gesture as I looked back and forth from her soft lips to her shining blue eyes and sighed, "Claire, I can already picture Aaron running around the grass of our future home...and I can picture us sitting by the fireplace--I'll be playing guitar, and you'll be sitting next to me rocking Aaron. And I can picture us both trying to teach Aaron to swim..."

Claire smiled as she bit her lip, and said, "I can picture...walking down the isle in the same wedding dress my grandmother once wore." She smiled again and sighed, "And your standing in front of me in a suit, and I must say you look simply charming."

"And then what happens?" I asked, after picking up her hand and gently kissing the back of it.

She giggled and whispered, "And then...we both say our vows and we kiss. Then you carry me back to our house and, well, I don't know what'll happen after that, I guess we'll just have to wait and see..."

"Are you still pregnant throughout this? Because I'm not sure if I can carry you through our house when your this size--no offence to Aaron."

"Charlie!" Claire squealed and playfully swatted me on the arm, which caused Jack to ask, "Whats going on back there? You better not be being mean to my little sister."

Claire laughed and I just looked at her, trying and failing to keep a serious look on my face while I said, "See what you've done, Claire? Your getting me in all sorts of trouble with 'big brother Jack', thanks a bunch."

Claire simply laughed as she leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed, "I love just hearing your voice. You don't know how happy I am to just be near you, I love everything about you, Charlie Pace."


	5. People from the Past

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm glad your enjoying the story so far and hope you like this part. Please review if you liked it :)**

We arrived at the resturant of Claire's choice, quickly piling out of the car so we could make our way towards the entrance. Claire smiled as we got out, looking everywhere with her eyes shining. It was quite the sight, to see her so thrilled over something as small as a diner, but anything that made Claire happy would make me happy as well. Soon my curiosity got the best of me and I pondered, "Love, why are you so excited?" She turned to me, biting her lip before saying, "We have the same resturant back in Australia, and my mum used to bring me to it when I was younger. She brought me whenever I was feeling weary or depressed or just wanted to get out of the house--of course this was back before she..." Claire trailed off, her smile fading and I swiftly mentioned, "Claire, why don't we head on inside? I'm eager to taste the delectable food this place has to offer." Claire smiled, forgetting what she had previously mentioned and her, Jack, and I strode into the establishment. When we got inside, there weren't too many people there, aside from the workers and a few customers so we had no trouble getting a table.

"Mmm" Claire moaned as she looked at the menu, "Everything looks so good, I don't know what to choose. Do you, Charlie?"

I shook my head, there were so many things to choose from and aside from breakfast this morning, I hadn't had a real meal in ages.

"I'm not sure what I want Claire, it's a hard decision...." I stated but then something in particular on the menu caught my eye, and I changed my mind, "Actually I know exactly what I want"

"Really, what's that?"

"Banoffee pie"

"Charlie" Claire lectured, wagging her index finger at me, "You can't have dessert for lunch."

I looked at her pleadingly, clasping my hands together, "Please? Just this once?"

She pursed her lips, thinking it over then concluded, "Fine...but only because I love you _so_ much."

I smiled smugly, happy that she obliged and turned to look at Jack who was silently laughing at our antics. A few minutes later, when the waiter came to take our order, I couldn't help but notice the way he looked at Claire and the way in which he spoke to her--it was almost as if he knew her. Claire hadn't looked up at first, she was still examining the menu, but when she eventually saw the man in front of her, she immediatly crossed her arms and grumbled, "What are you doing in LA _Thomas_?"

I looked back and fourth from the two people in front of me, not fully knowing what was going on. Claire had mentioned a lot of people throughout our time together but I couldn't recall her telling me about anyone by the name of Thomas.

The waiter just stared at her for a brief second, then said, "I moved out here right after I left you. Got this job to pay the bills."

"So you gave up on your painting? Doesn't suprise me, you never go through with what you say you will." Claire answered quite harshly and I protectively wrapped my arm around her, debating on whether or not to get involved.

"Claire, I don't know what your problem is but--" Thomas started and before I had the chance, Jack rationally inturrupted, "Hey, hey, hey. Don't talk to my sister like that." Thomas simply rolled his eyes before turning to Claire and sneered, "Since _when_ did you have a brother?"

We all ignored this, and Jack got up and motioned over the manager. "Can we get another waiter, please?" he asked, and the staff did so without question, not wanting to lose one of their only customers of the day.

"Who was that, Claire?" I asked when everything was cleared up and our meal was ordered, "Your ex-boyfriend?"

Claire sighed deeply and rolled her eyes, "Yeah. Don't know what I ever saw in him. He left me when he found out I was pregnant...guess he thought I carried too much responsibility or something."

"Don't worry, Claire, you deserve better. You deserve Charlie." Jack insisted and she smiled and nodded knowingly. I kissed her on the cheek before saying, "It's true, you know". Claire giggled and I got up soon after saying, "I've got to go to the toliet, I'll be back in a jiffy."

I didn't fully lie to Claire, I _had _wanted to use the bathroom but I had ulteriormotive as well. I had refrained from saying anything to Thomas a few moments ago, but after hearing that _he _was the guy who left Claire and the baby all alone and how devastated it made her, I couldn't help myself any longer. When I noticed that I was no longer within Claire's eyesight, I traisped over to Thomas and pullled him aside to have a little one on one.

"What, are _you_ her brother too?" He snapped as I came up next to him, "Did you come here to yell at me, because I--"

"I didn't come here to _yell_ at you, and I didn't come here to lecture you." I explained as calmly as I could. He only lifted his eyebrows at what I had said and I took it as a sign to continue on, "I _came here_ to tell you that the girl you could've had--Claire--she's the best thing in the world. And you lost her, theres no changing that. She obviously loved you--or at least thought she did--and you left her, you _hurt_ her, I don't know _why _or what was going through your head but I do know that your going to regret it. She's so sweet and kind and funny and adorable, how you could have thought differently I'll never understand. But that's why I came to talk to you, I just wanted to let you know that you made a huge mistake."

I walked back to the table, not bothering to hear if Thomas had anything to say, I didn't really want to be around him for a second longer--just the thought that Claire used to date him made me beyond jealous.

When I arrived at the booth, the food was already there, and Claire instantly perked up when she saw me. The fact that she seemed so eager to see me brought a smile to my face and I asked, "Why you so happy? You missed me that much?"

"No" She laughed, "We thought the polite thing to do was wait for you to come back until we eat. And I'm sure glad your back because I'm famished."

I laughed as I shook my head and said, "Of course. You care more about your precious stuffed shrimp than me."

"Oh, Charlie" she protested, "You know I can't get enough of you."

I smiled, knowing what she was saying was true and plopped down to eat my dessert that I had been craving for so long. In between bites, we talked thoroughly about various things, ranging from financial plans to music to funny stories from when we were all on the island. At one point, Jack and I were in the middle of a friendly debate over which was better: Some-band-that-I-had-never-heard-of-that-Jack-was-an-avid-fan-of or The Kinks, when I jumped up in suprise after hearing a loud noise that only turned out to be Claire's cell phone. Fortunatly, Claire didn't realize my frightened demenour due to the fact that she was busy looking at the device she had just taken out of her pocket.

"My aunt Lindsey. Sorry, it should only be a minute." Claire appoligized sweetly and I replied, "Take all the time you want dear"

"Yeah" Jack chimed in, "It's no trouble"

Claire smiled at both of us before carefully flipping open her cell phone and saying hello to her aunt. Jack nudged me when he noticed she was no longer paying attention and joked, "A ringing phone scared you? Boy, my sister's dating such a man's man." I rolled my eyes and laughed but in only a few seconds I noticed something was the matter with my future wife. I quickly turned to get a better look at her, Jack following my cue, while I started to listen to her end of the conversation.

"What?" Claire whispered softly, "How is that possible?"

She was then quiet for a brief moment while listened to the person on the other line. I examined her face to try to decipher what she was hearing but all I noticed was that her lip was quivering, and she was now nervously pushing back strands of her hair from her face. "I can't believe it" she announced, this time screaming tearfully. I moved closer to her, placing my hand on top of her free one and she squeezed it tightly.

Jack and I then looked at each other and shrugged, both waiting for Claire to say something else so we might have a clue to what was going on.

"Yes!" Claire squealed after a moment then repeated softer, "Yes...of course I want to talk to her" She paused for a moment, waiting for the person on the other line to talk, and as she waited she stayed perfectly still, frozen in place.

Then, through the phone I could hear someone utter 'hello' and Claire's face began dripping with tears. "Hello mum" she choked out through sobs, and the two words alone made my eyes light up, "She's alive..." I breathed out as more of a statement then a question. Claire quickly turned to look me in the eyes, despite the fact she was still on the phone and nodded excitedly, then turned her attention back to her mother.

"Mum, I can't believe it's you..." she laughed, tears still cascading down her cheeks, "I can't believe your--I love you."

My smile grew bigger at each word that left Claire's mouth. I was beyond thrilled to hear that her mother was alive, I knew that Claire had loved her dearly and now they could finally be reunited again.

"I'm so sorry about the car accident" She muttered, and after another short pause she said, "No mum, let me finish. I'm just so so sorry, I was being stupid...I never wanted you to--I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't mean for this to happen...But your alive now, I can't believe your _alive_..." Claire sighed and tried her best to hold back the rest of her tears but it was no use, "You know, I'm engaged now...and I'm pregnant....oh, I died my hair back to blonde. I know you never liked the black hair on me, so after the accident I changed it back."

I tilted my head, still listening to their conversation. Even though I could only hear what Claire was saying and nothing of what her mother spoke, my own eyes were starting to water.

I continued to watch as she listened attentively for a while but soon said, "Alright, I'll talk to you soon then? I love you so much, bye."

When Claire hung up the phone, she immediatly swung her arms around me in a tight, loving embrace, "Charlie...I just--I'm so..."

"Happy" I finished for her, "I know you are. I am too, I'm so happy for you Claire." She snuggled up against my neck and I could feel her smiling into my shoulder.

"Everythings fine? She just got up this morning and was okay?" Jack suddenly asked, skeptically. Claire quickly nodded and although Jack shrugged and smiled, I knew what he was thinking, I was no doctor but acknowledged the fact that after comas, expecially ones that went on for so many years, people would experience troubles with speaking and walking and so on. So the fact that Claire's mother was completely fine was a bit peculair, but far stranger things had happened--expecially in the course of my own life.

"She said she'll come and visit us as soon as she can." She explained, her grin bigger than I had ever seen.

"That's amazing news, Claire, I can't wait to meet my future mother in law. I just hope she approves of an unemployed, ex-rock star."

"Don't be silly" Claire laughed, "She'll love you, I'm sure of it."

I smiled, not only at her statement, but because in the course of only a few days I had seen the woman I love genuinly happy. And the fact of the matter was, the happier Claire was, the happier--and more complete--I felt.


	6. Peach

**Thanks so much again to everyone who reviewed. I absolutly love hearing from everyone and I'm glad you like the story so far. I hope you like this chapter too! And please review :)**

We were on our way back to the hotel, Jack driving and Claire and I once again seated in the back of his truck. I was humming along to the current tune on the radio which happened to be one of my favorites and Claire was staring daydreamingly out the window. We were all enjoying the ride in peaceful silence until Claire noticed something on the side of the road and gasped, "Charlie, look! Look over there...." She pointed in the direction of what she was looking at through my now opened window, before sternly telling Jack to pull over and he promptly did as told. Jack stayed in the car while Claire and I stummbled out of the stopped vehicle and over to the grassy area on the side of the street. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the small, whimpering being situated at our feet and my eyes opened in sorrow. A tiny, black canine which couldn't have been over a year old was sitting on the side of the street alone and frightened. Claire scurried right next to it and put her hand down to pick her up. When she did so, the pup cautiously licked her hand and snuggled up against her warm body as she held it close to her.

"Oh Charlie, can we keep him?" She asked desperatelyand I told her that we indeed could, but we also had to put up flyers in case he was simply lost. Claire had no objections and we piled back into the car. Jack turned around in his seat as we both sat down so he could get a good look at all of us. "Does the hotel your staying at even _allow _pets?" He asked as he examined the creature Claire was still holding.

"I'm not positive. But who could say no to this cute widdle face?" She responded as she held the dog up to him. The pup then playfully licked Jack's nose and I chuckled as he wiped the slobber off of his face then told his sister, "It's a lot of work taking care of a dog Claire."

She rolled her eyes in the way that any sister would in responce to being lectured by their older sibling and stated, "You don't have to tell _me_ about responsibility. I was perfectly capable of taking care of a baby, so I think a dog will be no problem."

Jack decided to nod and refrain from saying anything else and soon we, once again, began the drive back to our current living space. Throughout the ride the animal sat cozily between Claire and I, and we both continuously pet and played with him. I had to admit the pet was quite adorable and, unbeknown to most, I happened to be an avid animal lover so I had easily adapted to him. I soon studied his small structure and gave it a pat on it's head whilst saying, "Your a cute little thing, aren't you, peach head?"

"_Peach __head_?" Claire asked appauled, and I shrugged, "His head....it's shaped like a peach."

"First off it's a _girl _dog." Claire explained, then added, "Come to think of it...Peach is a pretty cute name." I smiled smugly, glad that she had liked the name that I, evidently, had created and Jack laughed from the front seat. It was good to see Jack relax and actually laugh in the real world, considering that on the island he was always mister serious. I wondered to myself why he hadn't been more like this on the island but then realized that if he had, it would have been quite likely that everyone would have died without his help.

The rest of the ride was considerably quiet, aside from occasional barking, and when we arrived at our destination we said our goodbyes to Jack and told him that we'd be sure to see him soon.  
Claire and I then quickly entered our hotel room, and I decided to warm up a little bath for the pup. I first started to fill the tub but later deemed the sink a more worthy bathing spot since she was very small and would easily fit. When the water was an appropriate temperature I gently grabbed Peach from Claire and hurried back to the bathroom. I slowly dipped her into the water and she took well to it, she seemed to enjoy the pampering rather than despising it. A few moments later, when I finished, I placed her on the ground while I looked for something to dry her with and as soon as her paws hit the ground, she scampered out, slipping on the bathroom tiles. I sighed and grabbed a single towel before running straight to Claire where the drenched pup was calmly sitting on her lap.

"Peach!" I scolded, "Look what you did, you wrecked my fiance's clothes, their sodding soaking wet!"

Claire laughed at my lecturing of the pup who in return only tilted its head and wagged its tail. I shook my head, trying to contain my own laughter, and Claire stated, "It's fine, I was just about to put my pj's on anyway."

"Already?" I asked curiously, "It's barely six o'clock."

She shrugged and answered, "Well we'll be staying in for the rest of the night anyway, won't we? For dinner we can just order a pizza or something."

I nodded in agreement, then took Peach from her so that she could go get changed. While she was in the process of changing into her new attire, I decided to call up for our dinner to be delievered and when I was done, strolled back to the bedroom. I walked in to see Claire sprawled across our hotel bed in her pajamas, and although she was pregnant, she couldn't have looked more attractive. Upon my walking into the room, she immediatly sat up and asked suddenly, "Charlie, do you realize that we're engaged and we haven't gone further than kissing?" Her question caught me quite offgaurd and I responded honestly, "I guess I just supposed you were waiting for marriage."

This made her laugh and she motioned to her pregnant stomach, "Does you _really _think that's plausable?"

I shrugged, "Well I want to wait until your one hundred percent ready."

"How do you know I'm not ready if you never ask?" She said casually and I shrugged once again and questioned, "Well are you?" I knew full well that the answer was no and was starting to wonder why she brought up the topic in the first place.

But to my utter suprise, she went to kiss the side of my neck, thus snapping me out of my thoughts. Then, without another word, she turned her head up and crashed her lips against my own. When she eventually pulled away slightly, she answered seductively, "Yes...."

A while later, Claire and I recieved and proceeded to eat the dinner we had send to us and eventually settled into our bed and fell asleep. But I soon awoke when I heard a familair voice speaking to me.

"Charlie" I heard Claire whisper in her heavy Austrailian accent and when I didn't respond, she repeated a tad louder, "Charlie." I rolled over to look at her, stared into her eyes which were filled with worry, and asked "What is it? What's wrong?"

She paused and blinked a few times before admitting, "I heard something...it sounded like, like whispering."

"It was probably just the neighbors, these walls are thin as paper." I answered and she nodded but still didn't seem convinced, so I added, "Nothings the matter. But if anything _does _happen, I'll protect you Claire, just know I'll always protect you." This time she smiled and nustled her head into my chest as I wrapped my arms around her, "Now go to sleep. I love you...you too Aaron"

Just as the words left my mouth I heard a slight wimpering and quickly added, "You too Peach". I heard Claire giggle for an instant before I drifted back off to sleep. But I could only rest for a moment, since soon Claire woke me _again _and whispered, "I can't get back to sleep." I sighed, I was pretty tired and wanted my rest but for Claire, sleeping would have to wait. I sat upright and stated,"Alright, I guess I'll do to you what I used to do to Aaron."

"What's that?"

"Sing." I answered plainly and she smiled as I started to sing sleepily, "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket...." I continued to sing for a few minutes until she had finally dozed off and I soon went to sleep myself.

The next few days proved to be uneventful, with only a few things happening. First, Claire had gone to her doctor to check on how the baby was coming along and I went along with her. We discovered that was going fine, much to our relief and the doctor told us the baby would be expected in no less than a couple weeks. Then, the day after, I had put up flyers around where we were staying to find Peach's owner and no one had yet claimed him, which was also to Claire and my own relief. We had gotten pretty attached to the pup already and didn't want to have to give her up.

Then, a few days later I heard a loud sound repeatedly ringing and Claire volunteered to answer it. I had no problem with her answering my own phone considering I was too absorbed watching an episode of American Idol and was fixated on only the television screen in front of me. Some loon who couldn't sing a note was belting out 'Strawberry Fields Forever' and their demenour and musical ability gave me a good laugh. I had completely forgotten about Claire's quest to answer her phone until a few minutes later, after she had hung up, she squealed, "Charlie! Charlie, it's ready!"

"Yeah?" I asked, not fully paying attention. I was eagerly listening to the comments that the judges were making and mentally adding some of my own. I would have felt bad for not paying attention to my future wife but I justifiedmy actions by saying that if I was going to be a music teacher then I would have to learn to successfully critique my students. But Claire immediatly caught on to the fact that I wasn't listening to her and stepped in front of the television with her arms folded. I looked up at her and gave an apologetic smile and she quickly changed from being angry to being undeniably happy. She ran over to my side and announced, "The house, it's ready! We can move in!"

"Already?" I asked, both shocked and excited, "That's fantastic!"

She smiled and bit her lip as I announced, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" We then quickly packed up the very few items that we owned and called a taxi to bring us to our new home. _The official home of the future Mr. and Mrs. Pace_....As the driver pulled into the driveway and we took our first steps onto the ground, Claire and I couldn't be happier. Peach was at our feet, and immediatly scampered to the front door, as if he knew already that he'd be living there. Claire and I followed, hand in hand, as we opened the door to the place we'd be spending the rest of our lives. As we entered, we admired every inch of the place. We had bought the house fully furnished, so the first thing we did was both sit on our new couch together while Peach found a cozy spot to relax, close to the fireplace. Claire settled into the seat as she stated, "I _can't_ believe we own our own house!" I smiled and she continued, "A new house, getting married, raising a baby, it seems like it should be so scary. But with you...it's_ not_." She paused and I noticed tears sparkling in her eyes as she stated, "I just love you so much...."

I grabbed ahold of her and pulled her into a tight embrace, pushing back strands of her hair, as I said soothingly, "Hey, hey, don't cry."

She pulled away from me and smiled, "Sorry...It's these darn pregnancy hormones."

I chuckled and she did the same, but soon an idea struck her so she suddenly announced, "Charlie, you know what we should do? Have a housewarming party. It will be fun, we can invite Liam, and my mum, and Jack and Hurley and Sawyer all the other people from the island."

"That sounds like a lovely idea. Although it might be a bit hard to get a hold of everyone, but I'm sure we'll manage" I answered and she smiled happily, glad that her idea was appriciated. We then continued to sit quitely, snuggled against each other for the rest of the night and I took peace in the fact that we could live a happy life together after all the things we had gone through: the drug addiction, the kidnapping of Aaron, the shooting of Ethan, the memory loss. I didn't know what the future held but I was absolutly positive of one thing: we would continue to stay together through all the things that were yet to come. And that's all I needed to know.

**A/N I hope everyone liked this chapter. And I won't be able to update for at least two weeks. Please review and thanks again! :)**


	7. Get Together

**Didn't think I'd be able to update so quickly but I somehow found time. Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

Claire and I spent the next morning basking in the tranquility that was our new home. We awoke still laying in each others arms on our soft, cozy couch and she whispered tiredly, "Morning fiance"

"Morning love" I yawned, the corners of my mouth soon turning up into a small grin, "You look stunning this morning."

"Don't I always?" She joked and I laughed heartily before admitting, "Yes...you do."

"Well so do you. You _always _look handsome, and your always so funny and sweet and your always there for me. And I love that about you."

"I love....that you always taste like penut butter." I said honestly and she giggled, "No I _do not_."

"Yes you do" I corrected before kissing her lips gently. She smiled into the kiss and when she pulled away I concluded, "Yeah, absolutely. Tastes just like penut butter."

Later on in the day I started to prepare myself for an interview that would be conducted in no less than an hour. I had recently found an add in the paper that called for a new music teacher and when I had my eyes immedietly lit up. It had been just the thing I was looking for and I was more than excited. The job interview was soon approaching, and Claire decided that whilst I was away she would spend her time calling up everyone for our upcoming shindig. She got out a phone book and redied herself for her task as I put on my best attire and fixed my hair for the interview.

Soon it was time for me to leave and Claire hurried over to say her goodbyes. She pulled me into a long, loving embrace that instantly gave me a boost in confidence.

"Good luck" She stated thoughtfully before giving me a kiss on the cheek, "You'll do great, I promise."

"Let's hope your right" I stated before turning and walking out the door. And when I arrived home a few hours later, a smile was plastered on my face. As soon as I walked through the door, Claire asked how everything went and I proceeded to tell her how divine it had been and that I was more than sure the job would soon be mine. She squealed excitedly, before filling me in on who would and would not be attending our get together. Her mother had gotten the approvel to fly out, Liam was thrilled to get the chance to come, Hurley and Libby said yes along with Jack, Boone, Shannon, Locke, Jin, and Sun. The only person who was not able to come was Kate, since she was currently in jail.

When we were through discussing the party guests and plans, I went outside into our new backyard to set up a picnic for the two of us whilst Claire cooked up some dinner. Eventually I had finished laying down the blanket and putting out silverware and Claire had come outside with a smile, "Charlie, everything looks simply wonderful! Thanks so much for setting this all up."

"Why your welcome, love. I'm glad you like it, now take a seat next to me and let our feast begin"

She giggled in delight as she sat down beside me and leaned the side of her body against my own. We ate our food in a matter of minutes and when we were finished the stars had started to become visable, each one shining brightly overhead. I leaned back on my hands and looked up at the night sky after saying, "I just love star gazing....and I know you like it too, that's why I figured a picnic under the stars would be perfect."  
"How did you know I like doing this?" She asked simply and I responded, "I noticed you doing it everyday on the island...And whenever we had a fight, whenever you didn't want me to be near you--I couldn't wait until the night."  
"Why?"  
"So I could stare up at those stars. And it never failed to calm me down because I knew you were doing the same....and it was like we were together again."

"Charlie" Claire whispered and I blushed slightly, afraid that what I had said sounded planned out or just plain stupid to her. But instead she looked me in the eyes and stated matter of factly, "That's so sweet."

I smiled and so did she as she snuggled closer to me and whipered yet again, "I love you Charlie Hieronymus Pace."

"And I you Claire Littleton soon-to-be-Pace"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A few days later, the party had officially begun when I heard the doorbell ring and answered it to see Liam, his wife, and daughter standing in front of me. I was ecstatic to see him since I hadn't in months and Claire was equally as thrilled. I hugged him quickly then said politely, "Liam! You didn't have to come all the way down here."

"Are you daft? A bloke's gotta pay his baby brother a visit every once in a while, now doesn't he?" He stated then turned to look at my fiance, "Well lookie here, baby brother, you got yourself a good one."

Claire smiled at Liam before looking down at his daughter who was now situated directly in front of her. Megan, however, didn't notice Claire's eyes on her and instead fixtated her gaze on Claire's stomach. "What's in there?" She asked in her small voice and Claire laughed, "It's a baby. He's gonna be your little cousin."

'Oh' was the little girls simple answer and after Claire chuckled again she looked back to Liam, "It is _so _nice to finally meet you. Charlie's told me so much about you....He's got a new job, you know--"

"Well it's not final yet" I interupted, and Liam soon pat me on the back and stated, "That's great news!"

I grinned and Claire joined me until she noticed a taxi pulling up our driveway out of the corner of her eye. She quickly pushed past my brother and I and ran to greet the person who exited. I hurried after her and got next to the taxi just as Claire started to embrace the person who had just stepped out of it. When they pulled away from each other the woman got a look at me and greeted, "Why you must be Charlie. It's nice to meet you, I'm Claire's mum."

My eyes opened wide at her words as I felt my palms begin to sweat in nervousness, "Oh, Hello Ms. Littleton...." I paused and tryed to find the words to say. I wanted to impress her but didn't know how, "I...ummm--you--You have a wonderful daughter and I must say that you look simply lovely this evening--"

"You have nothing to worry about" Claire whispered loud enough for her mother to hear, "She loves you already."

I laughed nervously before her mum concluded, "It's true, you know. Anyone my daughter loves must be worth my love as well."

I smiled again, and this time it was earnest, then offered to walk her inside. She delightfuly agreed and Claire and I brought her in and introduced her to my brother and his family. We all chit chatted for a small period of time before the rest of our company started to arrive. First was Hurley and Libby, who were walking arm in arm. When they first saw us they said hello and Libby soon wondered aloud, "It must be so strange to be pregnant again..."

"Yeah but Claire's a pretty strong chick, I'm sure she can handle it." Hurley chimed in which caused Claire to laugh and respond, "It is somewhat strange but I don't mind it too much."

"I don't mind it at all. This way I get to gain some more sympathy weight." I joked which caused Claire to lightly slap my arm and I rubbed it in mock agony.

"So when are you two having children?" Claire asked bluntly, and as soon as I did I saw both Hurley and Libby blush before she admitted, "I don't know...But I do know I most certaintly_ would _love to _one_ day, don't you agree, Hurley?" She looked up at him hopefully and he stuttered, still blushing, "Umm...yeah--I--I mean...dude, I'd love to have a baby"

I chuckled at his reaction and I soon saw him start to grin. It was great to see Hurley with Libby again, she had always made him so happy and I knew he was glad she liked him as much as he liked her. I wasn't sure if they said 'those three little words' to each other yet but by the way that they looked at each other, by the way they talked to each other, and by how devestated Hurley was when Libby died--I knew for sure they honestly loved each other.

We all talked for a while more but when Locke arrived we were all silent and quite suprised. He was seated in a wheelchair and his expression didn't seem as potent as it once did. I refrained from questioning him about it, and in fact barely spoke to him at all and soon Shannon and Boone had walked through the door, bickering as always.

"Get _away_ from me, Boone" I heard her shout as she walked into our already open front door, "I can _do_ things on my own, you know! You didn't have to guide me across the street like a two year old!"

"Obviously I do!" He yelled back as he followed her inside, "You almost got hit by that car, _Shannon_, what am I _supposed_ to do? Just let you die?"

His statement, for some reason, made her angry and she spun around swiftly as she stated, "_Shut up_ and stop trying to be charming!" The two of them walked past us, saying hello briefly, then walked out of eyesight and soon Sayid came strolling in and immediatly asked, "Have you seen Shannon?"

Before I had the chance to answer, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his his torso, "Sayid! I haven't seen you since yesterday, I missed you." She then planted a kiss on his lips and they both pulled away happily, then went into the other room to socialize with the other guests. I smiled, glad that Claire and I weren't the only happy couple off of the island and as soon as they walked away Claire turned to me and grabbed my hand. "This is so nice, Charlie" She sighed happily but soon bit her lip and looked from side to side, "It would just be nice to see Sawyer again. I wonder if he's alright, he looked pretty miserable at the airport."

"Since when do you care about that southern--"

"Since he saved my life" She interrupted softly, "He took good care of me on the island. He was like...a brother to me."

Claire sighed once again and as if on cue Sawyer burst through the door. He sauntered right up to the two of us and stated in his familair southern drawl, "Good to see ya again."

"Sawyer!" Claire said happily and hugged him in a slightly akward way before saying, "It's good to see you as well."

He smiled at her then turned his attention to me. "Charlie, how have ya been?" He asked, honestly conerned, which was strange to me. The Sawyer I knew never gave a damn how anyone else was doing, only cared about himself. The Sawyer I knew never would have called me by my real name. I had to admit, I didn't know much about him, but I _did_ know that the man standing in front of me was far from the man that was once on an island with me. I took a moment to collect my thoughts then said warily, "Good. Got myself a job, a wonderful fiance, _and _a baby on the way."

"Yeah, actually wanted to talk to ya 'bout that." He stated whilst scratching the back of his neck. He seemed slightly embarrased about whatever he was about to say which caused me to be undoubtably confused. He looked down before continuing on, "I know I've never exactly been nice to ya but...I've changed since I last known ya. An' I just wanted to tell ya that your damn lucky, Charlie."

I started to speak but he cut me off before I could, "Sounds corny but, your lucky ya got the love of your life by your side...Ya see, the gal I'm in love with is still on that damn island an' theres a pretty big chance I ain't never gonna see her again."

I shook my head, trying to comprehend what he was telling me, "Sawyer, Kate's _not_ on the island. She's--"

He put his hand up in protest, and said slowly, "I ain't talkin' 'bout Kate."

I narrowed my eyes at him, not quite sure what he meant. If he wasn't speaking about Kate, then who on earth was he going on about? I opened my mouth to ask who it was but instead asked, "What happened to you and Kate then? Is it because of Jack?"

"Don't matter no more." He said simply then decided to add, "Love another chick now. She was an other, name's Juliet. Ringin' a bell?"

I nodded, utterly confused, I remembered Juliet but the last I heard Sawyer and Juliet did _not_ get along.

"And your sure she's on the island?" I asked, trying to get a grip on all of what he was saying. I stared at him as he shrugged sadly and stated, "For all I know, she could be _dead_."

I cringed due to his words and the sadness that was evident in his eyes. I had never seen Sawyer with even a hint of emotion and now..._now_ it was different. He lost someone he truely loved, and it was clear that he was amply upset.

"I'm sorry, Sawyer. I didn't know..." I started but he stopped me, "No. Don't ya go feelin' sorry for me."

"I know what your going through...and it's _horrible_" Claire confessed,_ "_It's completely and utterly horrible. You feel like you world is falling apart, like the only reason your life is worth living has been taken from you, like nothing makes sence anymore." She paused for a moment and turned to look at me, "That's how I felt when I lost you, Charlie."

"Oh Claire..." I mummbled and grabbed ahold of her, tightly hugging her in the most soothing way possible, "I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But I did it to save you, to save Aaron."

"I know" She muttered into my shoulder, my hand resting on her back and the other brushing back her hair. When we pulled away, I looked over to where Sawyer was standing but he was gone from our side. He was instead in front of the room, looking back and forth at everyone around him.

"Hey everybody, I got a lil' announcement to make." He started then cleared him throat. Everyone immediatly looked over at him and he continued, "I found a way to get back to the island. An' if ya'll wanna join me then--"

He stopped instantly when he was interupted by the sudden gasps and whispering of everyone in the room. The people that had no notion of the island: Claire's mum, Liam, and a few others, were strictly confused, while the others who _knew_ what he was speaking of, were in complete disarray. I protectively held Claire closer to me as he looked around the room and continued to speak, "I'm gettin' my Juliet back. Dead _or_ alive."


	8. Aaron

_**Thanks so much to everyone for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter...**_

"I'm gettin' my Juliet back, dead or alive" Sawyer stated as his eyes darted about the room, examining everyone's faces to see how they took to the idea, "Now I'd like it if ya'll would join me, so what do ya say?"

Claire suddenly gripped my arm tightly and I quickly turned to face her. Her skin was growing pale and her eyes opened wide in shock. I looked at her, concerned, and stated, "Don't worry Claire, I'm sure Sawyer's just--"

"It's not that!" She squealed loudly and I was taken aback. If she wasn't talking about Sawyers announcement then what was she speaking of? I opened my mouth to ask her what she was going on about but before I got the chance she calmed down a bit and stated softly, "The baby--Aaron--he's coming."

"Now?"

"_Now_,Charlie" She stated in her heavy Austrialian accent and I quickly stated, "Then we best get you to the hospital"

She nodded and said obviously, "Yeah, I think that would be a good idea."

I put Claires arm around my neck so that I could carry her out to the car before I hollered for Jack so he could drive us to St. Sebastian. He came rushing over but stated that he wouldn't take Claire to the hospital since the contractions were occurring too close together and we wouldn't have enough time to get there.

Everyone in the room was now concentrated on Claire, including Sawyer, and the room was in complete disarray. Boone was running over, trying to help, while Shannon asked, "What's the big deal? She already had the baby once before."

"Wow, Shannon. You really don't give a damn about _anyone_, do you?" Boone snapped as he turned around to face her. We all tried to ignore their arguement as Jack continued to tend to Claire. Then, Sun soon came over to help as well but Jack preferred to handle things himself, so he proceeded to take Claire into another room so that he could operate on her in privacy. I, of course, went along with them and left the rest of the party to their activities.

Once we arrived in our bedroom, Claire lay down on the bed whilst Jack sanitized his hands and I sat next to her, grasping her hand tightly. It was a nice thing--actually being able to hold and comfort Claire while the baby was coming. The first time she had the baby was in the woods, the middle of nowhere, and I had to sit and watch from far away with a man who couldn't speak a word of english.

"Claire, you have to push" Jack said sternly and Claire gasped in horror, "What do you mean? _Already_?"

"Yes, Claire" he replied calmly, "You need to push _now_."

Claire whimpered in agony as I pushed back strands of her hair and whispered softly in her ear, "It's okay. It'll be all worth it once turnip head's born."

She nodded her head quickly before pushing with all her might and soon, our beautiful baby boy was born.

Jack took a hold of him and wiped him off before wrapping him in a small blanket and handing him to Claire who smiled down warmly at her newborn son. Aaron looked up at her with bright, shining eyes and I couldn't help but to grin at the sight. It was a picturesque moment and I could hardley believe I had become so lucky as to have such a beautiful fiance and son in my life.

"Do you want to hold him, Charlie?" She asked as she looked up at me and I, of course, nodded and took him from her. Jack then told us he'd go into the other room to give us our privacy and to inform the others that the baby had been delivered safely.

After a while, the others started to pile into our room to see how Claire was doing and more importantly, to see our brand new, healthy son. Liam was the first to bustled in, with his wife and daughter in tow, and as soon as he caught a glimpse of Aaron said in awe, "He's beautiful, baby brother...He must take after your bird, here."

Claire and I both smiled at the compliment as Liam picked up Megan to show her the baby, "Look here, Megan. That's your new cousin."

Megan looked at the baby then contorted her face in confusement and pointed to Claire's stomach, "But wasn't he in there?"

"He _was_, but now he's out here because..." I started to explain but then trailed off when I realized I didn't know how I would clarify birthing to a mere child. However, Megan kept her gaze fixed on me, waiting for my explanation, and I continued, "He's here because...of _magic_."

Claire just rolled her eyes at me and gently slapped my arm to which I warned, "_Careful_, I'm holding our child."

"Right, sorry." Claire quickly apologized before she looked over to our doorway to see Hurley, Libby, and my soon to be mother in law traipsing inside. We both said hello as they inched over to get a better look at the small child in my arms. When I looked at Claire's mother I noticed tears hanging in her eyes, threatening to fall across her face as she admitted, "He's absolutly perfect...What's his name?"

"Aaron" both Claire and I blurted out simultaneously and her mother smiled and tested out the name by repeating, "Aaron...it's nice. What does it mean?"

"I don't know." Claire answered honestly as I shrugged as well. And soon, before her mum could say anything else, Boone, Shannon, and Sayid came strolling inside. Although our bedroom was spacious it was beginning to feel cramped due to all the people inside of it at once. However, I didn't mind too much, any negative thoughts I had were pushed aside by the thoughts of Aaron and how wonderful Claire and I would be sure to make his life. I wondered what kind of child he would be: if he would take after Claire and be soft spoken and beautiful or if he would be more like me and pursue music and creativity.

My thoughts were put on hold, however, when I heard a southern voice drawl out, "Pretty damn cute kid ya got there. Now 'bout the island..."

Everyone in the room concurrently turned to face Sawyer who stood, leaning against the doorway, his arms crossed. I gently handed Aaron to his mother before hesitantly stepping towards him and stated sternly, "I'm utterly sorry about Juliet, Sawyer, I am. But I think I speak for everyone here when I say there's no bloody way we're going back there."

I heard a group of people mummbling behind me saying things such as 'yeah', 'he's right', and 'there's no way' and I breathed a sigh of relief, at least everyone was on the same page as me.

I glanced at Sawyer as he hung his head in defeat, and for an instant I thought that he was going to give up and leave by instead a voice piqued up, saying, "_Why_ do you want us to go with you?"

I turned swiftly to get a look at who had just spoke up and Shannon asked harshly, "Claire, does it _matter_? No one wants to go."

"Like I said, _I'm_ goin' to get Juliet, but I don't need you yahoos to do that" He stated then paused before continuing on, "But the reason I'm tellin'_ ya'll _to go back...is 'cause a Mr. Benjamin Linus want's ya'll to go back. An' when he doesn't get what he wants, he get's violent. An' I certaintly don't wanna see any of ya dead."

"What is everyone talking about?" Claire's mum asked skeptically and I turned to her and told her not to worry. She didn't seem convinced for she asked Sawyer, "This Benjamin Linus fellow, will he hurt my grandson?"

"Not to scare ya miss, but I wouldn't be suprised if he went after Aaron first." He responded and Claire instinctively pulled the baby closer to her.

After a moment it was now Sayid's turn to speak and he asked, "Since when have you been associating with Ben, Sawyer?"

"Since he told me he had a way back to the island--back to my Juliet." he replied and I shook my head in annoyance, "Sawyer, I don't believe you and I'm certaintly not bringing my fiance and my child to that--that _place_."

"Soot yourself, shortie." He shrugged and I walked back over to Claire. She looked up at me with wide eyes and said quietly, "Charlie, I think we should go with him..."

_**A/N I don't know much about pregnancy and birthing so I apologize for any mistakes having to do with that. I hope you liked this chapter and review please :)**_


	9. Get to Work

_**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter! This chapter is a little short but I promise the next one will be much longer. I'm very glad you're enjoying this so far and I hope you enjoy this (short little) chapter as well...**_

"You what?" I asked, hardly believing what she had just said, "Claire...I--just--why? Why would you want to go back there?"

"You heard what Sawyer said." She stated slowly and unsurely, "I don't want Aaron to get hurt. If he did, I don't know what I'd do...So if going back will keep him safe, let's go back."

"Don't be daft." I said slowly, gently putting my hand on her face and stroking her cheek, "We're much safer _here _with Aaron than on the island with him. I'll protect him, Claire. You have to trust me."

"I guess you're right" She uttered as she looked down, adverting my gaze, "I trust you."

"While I hate to interrupt, I betta get goin'." Sawyer disrupted, "An' my little plan to get back ain't takin' place 'till 'bout a month from now, so if ya'll change ya minds, feel free to give me a ring."

"Don't count on it." I spit out as he headed towards the door, then turned back to my fiancé and reassured, "Everything'll be fine, love."

She nodded once if to say that she believed me and the party resumed in peace. Without saying, everyone pretended that the past few moments hadn't happened and began talking only of the new baby and other positive affairs.

Once it was getting late and time for everyone to leave, Claire's mum approached me and whispered, "You seem like a good man, Charlie. And I said this earlier but, since you make my daughter happy, I want you to know that you have my complete and utter blessing to marry her."

"Why thank you Miss Littleton, that means the world to me."

"Happy to hear it" she smiled before saying goodbye to her daughter and leaving along with the rest of our house guests.

A few days later Claire and I were sitting at our kitchen table, enjoying a nice, fresh breakfast when she blurted out, "I cannot wait to marry you Charlie Pace."

"And I you, Claire. I can't wait to see you in your flowing gown, flowers in hand, looking as beautiful as ever."

She bit her lip, smiling slightly, and questioned, "I always wanted to get married in _pink _dress. But now I'm thinking traditional white. What do you think?"

"You'll look like an angel no matter what you wear. You _are_ my angel."

She giggled and protested, "Charlie, that's sweet, but I am _not_."

"You certaintly are." I stated, suddenly turning serious, "I was a drug addict, couldn't hold a job let alone a conversation. Then I met you and turned my entire life around. You saved me, Claire."

She smiled broadly and leaned in to give me a quick, appreciative peck on the cheek just as the telephone began to ring.

"I'll get it." I declared as I bolted for the device, hoping to hear what I've been waiting for for the past few days.

"Is a mister Charlie Pace there?" I heard a gruff voice ask from the other line and I breathed out a sigh of relief. It was indeed the man I'd been waiting to hear from, the man who had interviewed me only a few short days ago.

I cleared my throat then replied as professionally as I could, "Speaking. And I must say, it's good to hear from you, sir."

"No need to be so formal, boy" He informed, "You've already got the job."

"I--I do?" I asked excitedly, both giddy and proud of myself, "Smashing! Thank you so much, you won't regret it."

"I don't think I will." He said, clearly set in his decision. I then hung up the phone, grin growing by the second as I spun to see Claire who was tilting her head in confusion, "Who was that?"

Instead of answering, I grabbed her by the waist, holding her tightly and spun her around. She laughed happily, still not quite sure what was going on and asked, "Why so happy?"

My eyes lit up in merriment as I held her close and answered, "I got the job."

"_No_ way!" She squealed as she lightly shoved me, "I knew you could do it."

I chuckled before she hurried over to the crib in which turnip head was laying wide awake and whispered, "Did you hear that, Aaron? Daddy's got a new job."

I leaned nearer, in order to get a better look at him as he squirmed and gave an almost unseen smile which caused both Claire and I to grin in delight.

"It's true." I explained to him, "Daddy's first real respectable job that he'll, with any luck, keep for more than a day."

Claire shook her head, "Who on earth gets a new job and stops after one day?"

"Believe me, it happens." I answered, surprised that she didn't remember the in detail conversation we once had about Lucy and the copier mishap.

"Well it won't happen to _you_." She stated with the utmost confidence and smiled at me until Aaron started to cry. She scooped him up in her arms and asked soothingly, "Honey, what's wrong? Mommy's here, everything's okay."

"Want me to play you a song?" I jumped in, wanting to help, "How about....Monster eats the pilot? I wrote it back on the island, where your mum and me first met."

Claire shook her head as if to say no and I asked, "How about something by the Kinks?"

She shook her head once again and I sighed deeply before stating, "Catch a falling star, it is then."

This time, she smiled happily, finally happy with my song choice and I began to sing, with Claire humming along.

_(One week later)_

"Daddy's_ finally _back from teaching, Aaron." I heard Claire say happily as I burst through the door. As I came closer she decided to put her son down cozily, and then asked, "So how was it?"

"My first day of work? A lot of fun actually, but nothing compares to the joy I feel around my lovely fiance." I paused to hand her over a bouquet of flowers I had picked up on my way home, "For you."

"They're beautiful." She gasped as she admired the pink and white roses in her grasp, "Thank you."

I smiled and nodded, glad that she appreciated the small gift as she meandered over to the couch and sat down. I took a seat next to her as she returned the smile that was mounted on my face before noticing my arm in shock.

"What's this?" She asked worriedly as she gently put her fingers up to grasp my wrapped up arm, "Did you get hurt? Was it Benjamin?"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could she continued to fret, "It was Ben, wasn't it? Charlie, I _told_ you that we should--"

"Calm down. It's only a tattoo."

"A tattoo!" She exclaimed, sounding more than upset. I tilted my head as I looked at her for an explanation and she said speedily, "I know I never told you this but I just _cannot_ _stand_ tattoos. You know I used to be a tattoo artist and it brings back memories that are just plain _awful_. The tattoo you have now, the Beatles lyrics, is it? That one is lovely but I just do not want you to be the type of man to have hundreds of them. Now what can be so important that you would have put on yourself for the rest of your lif--"

"You wanna have a look at it?" I asked calmly, trying my best to ignore her upset persona. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a split second before uttering, "Alright."

She took a small step closer as she peeled off the wrap from my arm, revealing the black inscribed letters which read '_Claire_'.

"Oh..." She uttered and I could tell by that one simple syllable that her mood had changed from being upset to being touched. "It's lovely...simply lovely." she said softly and I smiled, "Thought you would like it."


	10. Claire

_**Decided to switch this up a bit, this chapter is in Claire's point of view. And I know everything is happening so quickly for them, but just go with it. :)**_

"I _can't _believe this is happening." I said dreamily whilst flipping through a magazine as my mother did my hair. She chuckled and I looked up towards the mirror to see her smiling reflection say, "I can hardley believe it myself. My little girl...getting married. Are you sure you're ready for this, Claire?"

_(Flashback)_

"Shannon." I said, speaking into my cell phone, "I just dropped Aaron off at the babysitter's. I should be at your house soon."

"Good. We have a bunch of catching up to do." She replied casually but I could tell that something was up. Shannon was a lovely person, but she never seemed to interested in me and only a few short days ago, when she called me out of the blue, I was more than surprised. However, I politely accepted her invitation, and was now only a few miles short from her home.

When I reached the lengthy driveway and eventually the door, I knocked softly and was immediately greeted by Shannon who escorted me into her darkened living room.

"Um...did you not pay the electric bill or something?" I asked, trying to make light of the mood and the lights came flickering on in response, followed by the chorus of a group of woman scream, "Surprise!"

I opened my mouth in bewilderment, still unsure of the situation, and asked, "What's going on? It's not my birthday."

"Nope." Shannon answered proudly, "It's your bachelorette party. Libby helped me put it together."

"That's so sweet of you." I answered honestly, wiping a stray tear from my eye, "Nobody...nobody has ever done something like this for me before."

"Well now they have." I heard a familair voice say and when I turned my head I saw my best friend from back home, "Rachel! What are you doing here? I'm so surprised to see you!"

I then ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her body in a friendly hug and she said, "Well imagine _my _surprise to find my best friend of ten years fly off to L.A. to give up her baby, but instead stays put and gets engaged to the bass player from bloody Drive Shaft."

She tilted her head when she finished and my only reply was, "Look, I'm sorry about that. It's hard to expalin but--"

"Don't worry. All's forgiven." She said gently, "You're smart, Claire. You must have a good reason for doing what you've done."

I nodded slowly but before I could say anything, Shannon motioned for us all to go upstairs where she had rows of seats and massage tables set up along with workers.

"What's all this?" I asked excitedly, and Libby answered, "We didn't want to do anything wild and crazy, so I suggested we have a spa day. I hope you like it."

"This is _perfect_. It's just the thing I need, thank you."

The rest of the evening went well, consisting mostly of girlish chatter, and Shannon explaining, in detail, her relationship with Sayid and how Boone was coping with it, "He was in love with me, you know."

"Who?" I asked, unsure of what she had meant and she answered, 'Boone' matter of factly, "He's over me now, though. Now he's dating some girl, _Joanna_, she was on the island with us."

"Oh, I remember her...she was nice." I said vaguely, and the conversation turned to a different topic.

Hours later, when the party was over and I was fully relaxed, I got into my car and went to pick up Aaron. He seemed to do just fine at the sitters, much to my relief, and I quickly drove home once I realized I hadn't spoken to Charlie sice early in the day.

When I finally arrived at the house, I noticed a few cars in the driveway and wondered if Charlie had had a party thrown for him as well. Not thinking much of it, I dug out my key to open the door and as soon as I strolled in, someone stepped in front of me, "Claire, hey, good to like, see you again. Did you have fun at your party?"

"Nice to see you too Hurley. How did you know about the party?" I asked, and he said casually, "Oh, you know, Libby told me."

"Oh, of course. Well I had a lovely time." I stated happily, "But, umm, could you let me inside my house now? Aaron's getting fussy."

"Oh, no, I think that's a bad idea, dude." He said quickly, just as Jack came to stand beside him.

"Claire. You're back?" He asked and when I nodded he added, "Why don't you go outside for a second and--"

"What? Why?" I asked, suddenly growing annoyed.

"It's just that Charlie isn't--"

"What's the matter with Charlie?" I asked frantically, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm in order to stop me but I pushed him away quickly and rushed to the couch which Charlie was laying on.

"Well hello, beautiful." He slurred, his eyes drooping, "How ever have you been?"

I took one look at him then swiftly turned my head to Jack and questioned, "What's wrong with him? Is he sick?"

Jack slowly shook his head and took a small bag from off the table, "We had a party. Things got out of hand, we never actually saw him...." He continued on but I couldn't process the rest of his words, could only focus on the clear baggie that I had known all too well.

The next morning, after Charlie woke up and rubbed his eyes, he found me standing in front of him with a stern look on my face. I placed one hand on my hip and held out the other which was grasping the bag and asked slowly, "What is this?"

"Claire--I can explain." He said quickly and when I lifted my eyebrows he asked, "You can't possibly believed I used?"

"I come home _with our child_ to see you sprawled on the couch, with _this _next to you. What do you expect me to believe?"

"I would never do that to you--to the baby. I _didn't use_, Claire. Just let me explain." He said softly, looking at me expectantly. I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed sadly, hoping he could in fact explain himself, "Go ahead."

"Some of the guys--your brother, Hurley--they threw me a bachelor party, yeah? And they decided to call a few of my old friends, not knowing who they were. So they found my old friend Tom's number--he was also my drug dealer." He paused for a moment then went on, "So Tom came and brought the bag, thinking that I wanted some. But I refused and told him I was clean now, and we got into a big fight so I started drinking. And he left by the time Jack and the rest came here so I guess they just assumed I used. But I didn't--I _wouldn't_."

I froze for a second, absorbing his words, and he brought his hand over to lightly stroke my arm, "I won't drink again. I promise."

"I trust you." I replied after a long silence, "And I love you."

His eyes lit up instantly and he grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently, "I love you too, Claire."

_(End of Flashback)_

"I said are you sure you're ready for this, Claire? I know it's all happening so fast--you've just met the man not a month ago."

"Yes, I'm ready. I'm completely in love him." I answered without thinking, "He may not be perfect but he's doing the best he can. And so am I."

"That's lovely to hear. I'm happy for you, sweetie."

Just then, I heard a gentle knock on my door and my mother went to open it, revealing the person I had least expected to see, "Claire, it's great to see you! You look amazing."

"Kate?" I asked, jumping up from my seat and running over towards her, "You were in jail, what--how are you here? Does Jack know?"

"It's a long story, I can tell you later." She said, clearly dropping the subject, "And no, I haven't seen Jack yet."

"Well you best see him soon. He's still in love with you, you know." I uttered and when her eyes widened I cleared up, "I can just tell these things."

She gave a small smile and I could see a slight sparkle in her eye, before I joked, "But don't go getting engaged or anything right away. Today's _my _day."

She chuckled and changing the subject again, said, "Charlie's a great guy. You two make a good couple."

"Thanks." I said simply, and she looked away sadly and asked, "How--how's Aaron?"

"He's good." I smiled which caused her to ask hopefully, "Do you think I could see him sometime?"

"Yeah, of course." I stated plainly and my mum interupted us, "Claire, honey, you have to finish your make-up. The wedding's starting soon."

"Alright, mum." I stated before turning back to Kate and saying, "You'll stay for the wedding, won't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She assured me and I smiled before going back to my seat and finishing my make-up.


	11. Start of the Wedding

_**Thanks for the reviews: Ilayda, BlackWolf1480, and kab16! And thanks to everyone who's reading! I hope you enjoy this part, it's in Charlie's point of view once again. And please review...**_

"Nervous?" Jack asked, whilst I looked at myself in the mirror, adjusting my tie, "Today's a big day for you."

"I suppose it is." I answered, figiting. He put his hand on my shoulder and reassured me that everything would be fine but after a brief moment of silence, I questioned, "You don't think this is a mistake, do you?"

"What? Charlie, I thought you love'd Claire--"

"No, no. _I do_." I assured him, "I love her more than you can imagine...But do you think _she _is making a mistake?"

"Charlie...I was there with you when you saved me from the cave in. I was there when you quit taking drugs. I was there when you decided to go underwater and risk your life to save us all. So no, I don't think Claire is making a mistake--In fact, I _know _she's not making a mistake."

"Thank's Jack." I answered honestly, and he looked at the clock before giving me a pat on the back and saying proudly, "Go on, Charlie. Go get married."

In a matter of minutes, I stood firm at the alter, as Hurley came down alongside Libby. Jack came next, arm in arm with Claire's friend Rachel and upon reaching the alter, turned to the audience. He scanned the room and stopped once he layed eyes on a particular someone and I curiously followed his gaze to see Kate.

"I didn't know she was going to be here." I whispered while watching Jack exchange a genuine smile with the girl of his dreams. Without moving his eyes away from her, he whispered back happily, "Neither did I."

Soon snapping me out of my conversation with Jack was the sound of the traditional wedding music, and my head instantaneously turned to see Claire. She looked simply beautiful, dressed from head to toe in a pale pink wedding dress with her hair neatly up in a bun. For a moment I even forgot to breathe, caught up in the new number one moment of my life--marrying _her_. I always thought she was special, that she had some magical quality about her, and watching her walk towards me, I could've sworn there was a halo hovering above her head.

When she finally reached the alter and looked at me, eyes sparkling, I melted inside, wondering how it was I went all my life without being with this girl.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Charlie Hieronymus Pace and Claire Littleton in matrimony..." The priest started off, and when he told us to recite our vows, Claire began in tears, "Charlie, I love you more than anything in the world. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life indebted to you...I love you Charlie Pace, and no matter what, that won't ever change."

I grinned, touched at the lovely words that she had said and hoped that she would find my own just as thoughtful, "Claire, you and turnip head mean the world to me. And I will do whatever I can to make your life the happiest it can be. We've been through so many things together--things that most people in this room can never understand--and if we made it through all of _that_, then I know we can make it through whatever else life throws our way. I love you Claire."

She smiled widely, letting me know that she appreciated the words, and the wedding continued on until the priest finally announced, "By the power vested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

"The best part." I stated, before grasping Claire's face in my hands, guiding her lips to meet mine. When she pulled away and the audience clapped, I scooped her up in my arms to carry her out of the building.

"Did you enjoy yourself, Mrs. Pace?" I asked happily, and from her facial expression alone I knew it was a 'yes'. She nodded her head as expected and giggled, "Please put me down, Charlie."

"I will once we reach the limo." I stated simply, strolling towards the vehicle which would bring us to the building where the reception was taking place. I gently placed her inside of the car and when the doors closed, she stated, "I feel all grown up. I don't know why weddings represent age for me. Oh, um, Kate came to talk to me right before the wedding."

"I saw her, so did Jack." I said simply and when her eyes lit up I added, "They both seemed happy to see each other."

"I knew it!" She squealed, "I knew they still loved each other!"

"Now you don't _know _that, love." I corrected her, slightly chuckling at her and the conversation continued on until we reached our destination. I exited the vehicle first, then reached out my hand to help my wife up as well. We then made our way inside the building to find our families and friends and we were soon instructed to make our way to the dance floor in order to perform our first dance as a married couple.

"Are you ready, darling?" I asked as I took her hand in mine and we strolled to the center of the dancefloor. She bit her lip as and smiled nervously as she looked at me before saying softly, "Yes, I'm ready."

I then put my hand on her waist and she placed hers on my shoulder as the music began to play _You All Everybody_, "This is a bit hard to slow dance to. Remind me why you chose it again?"

"I _chose it _because I love hearing your voice, you're a beautiful singer, you know. And did I mention you look simply charming in that suit?" she answered and I smiled at the compliment as she looked back at me with her shimmering blue eyes before leaning in to gently kiss her soft lips. Eventually, when the song ended, we hurried back to our table to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Time for the best man toast. Jack, get on up here." The MC announced suddenly and Jack stood up and began, "First off, I'd like to thank you all for coming today, and I'd like to congratulate my beautiful sister and her new husband." Jack paused as the room filled with applause and when it died down, he continued "_Unfortunately,_ I haven't known Claire my entire life. I can't say that I've watched her grow up and I can't say that I know everything about her...But what I _do _know is that what she and Charlie share is undeniable, it's _true love_. Now, if you'll all join me in raising a glass to our happy couple. I wish them both a lifetime of happiness...they deserve it."

Everyone clapped once again as Jack sat down, and Claire immediately rushed over to his side to wrap her arms around him tightly in an embrace. Kate came over soon after and, directing her words at my brother in law, said calmly, "You were always good at speeches. Guess some things never change, huh?"

"Kate." He breathed out, clearly excited over talking to her for the first time in god knows how long, "You look...amazing."

He chuckled as the words left his mouth and Kate smiled in response before retorting, "You don't look bad yourself."

I couldn't help but smile as I watched their interaction but soon turned my attention to Claire who was grinning hugely. I then grabbed her hand and led her away as I asked, "Why don't we leave these two alone?"

She sighed heavily as she followed me and complained childishly, "But I want to see what happens."

"Well I'm sure the lovely doctor Jack will be happy to tell you all about it later." I stated, trying to calm her down, then added, "Let's go mingle with the other guests, shall we?"

"Oh, alright." She said after a moment, smiling as she squeezed my hand, before we decided to strike up a conversation with Libby and Hurley. We spoke for a few minutes about various things, mostly concerning the wedding, when Huego asked, "So dude, when are we, like, eating the cake?"

Both Claire and I had to chuckle at his question but she soon said, "Actually, we _should _do that soon."

"Well then lets get to it." I stated quickly and after Claire smiled, we made our way over to the table in which the dessert was placed upon. The MC announced what we were about to do and as soon as we posed for pictures and sliced the cake, I grabbed a piece and looked at my wife with a glimmer in my eyes.

"Charlie, don't." She said sternly, already knowing what I was up to. I tilted my head while I thought it over and she repeated, this time giggling slightly, "I mean it. _Don't_."

Looking down at the cake, I soon decided picked it up and despite her pleas, smushed it against her pristine face.

"Charlie!" She squealed, not able to contain her laughter, "You're going to pay for that."

"Oh I am, am I?" I asked playfully as I watched her bite her lip and scoop up a piece of the delectable dessert. She then proceeded to throw it at me, and missed _terribly_, instead hitting Shannon who was snapping photos behind me.

As per usual Shannon, she clenched her jaw angrily, narrowing her eyes as she now rushed over to the cake and threw another piece in revenge. And soon, as if from an olden movie, the entire room was grabbing the dessert and throwing it about the room.

I smiled as I watched the scene unfolding around me: Boone and Shannon were throwing crumbs at one another. Hurley was seated, in the middle of eating the cake that had landed by him. Kate was smushing cake all over Jack's face and when her back was turned he wrapped his arms around her, and she giggled while trying to break free. Claire's mum and Liam were also joining in on the fun. And Aaron, who was sitting in a nearby highchair, was licking icing off of his fingers.

I turned to Claire at that moment and her face was overcome with happiness, "I love you. I'm so glad you're my wife."

She quickly turned to face me and I wrapped my arms around her as she whispered, "And I'm so glad you're my husband, I love you."


	12. End of Wedding Reception

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews everyone, I really do appreciate them. Enjoy this chapter...**_

When everyone finished eating the cake and the floor was no longer covered in it, the MC announced that it was now time for dancing. The father-daughter dance was first and since Claire's father hadn't been involved in her life, it was instead a brother-sister dance. Jack was the first on the dance floor and after giving Claire a quick kiss on the cheek, she hurried next to Jack and they began their dance.

"Baby brother, still can't believe you snagged yourself up a beautiful bird and married her this quickly. What has gotten into you?" Liam asked as he suddenly came up next to me. I laughed nervously at his question and he soon gave me a pat on the back and added, "I'm proud of you. I know mum and dad would be too."

"Thanks Liam." I said softly before turning away from my older brother to face Claire who was evidently having a great time dancing with _her _older brother. I then noticed Jack whisper something in her ear and she giggled, right before he lifted his arm up and spun her around childishly. It was quite the sight: seeing Claire act so carefree and Jack act so...happy.

Just then, another familair female face came strolling up to me and smiled warmly, "I must say the ceremony was exquisite. And the cake was delectable, even though I spent more time wearing it than eating it."

"Aye." The woman's husband added, "Ye and Claire look so happy together. Congrats again, brotha."

_(Flashback)_

Claire and I were relaxing with Peach and Aaron one evening when I heard a loud knock on the door. I offered to answer it but she insisted that she would and while she rushed towards the door, I stayed put until I heard a familair voice yell, "Its so good to see you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Claire responded, "How are you here? Shouldn't you still be on the island?"

"Aye." The visiter answered quickly, "But Penny _remembered_--the island, how to get there, everything--an' she took a boat out to get me right away. When I got back to Scotland, the first thing I did was look ye up and I took the first plane out to come an' visit."

I then immediatly jumped out of my seat after hearing what the voice had said and scurried to the doorway only to be tackled by my old 'friend' who was more than happy to see me, "Charlie!" He cried out, "It's so good to see you alive, brotha."

"Hey mate" I chirped, with a huge smile mounted on my face, "Good to see you too."

When he pulled out of our friendly embrace, he motioned over to the doorway where a woman was cheerfully standing. Desmond put one hand on my back and led me over to her before he introduced "Charlie, I'd like you to meet my lovely wife--

"Penny" I inturrupted, vividly remembering her face from the short time I saw of her on the dreaded day of my death. She looked virtually the same, however, there was a significant difference: she looked more fulfilled, livelier, _happier_. I assumed the change was due to the fact that she had the man of her dreams back in her life, instead of stuck on a bloody island.

"Nice to finally meet you Charlie." She stated in a strong accent before reaching out to shake my hand. I reciprocated the gesture and when she took her hand away, she rested it on Des' shoulder and asked, "So what have you two been up to?"

"_Well_..." Claire said slowly and proudly after gently biting her lip, "Charlie and I are getting married."

"Small world." Desmond answered happily, "I just proposed to Pen last night."

"And I, of course, obliged." Penny said, equally as happy, sharing a grin with her fiancé.

I smiled as well as I watched their interaction and Claire soon suggested, "Why don't you two come in, have some supper. We have a lot to chat about."

They both happily agreed and we soon sat down for dinner and the conversation was mostly directed at what had happened to Penny and Des before time had reset itself, or whatever the bloody hell had happened.

"We actually had a son together." Penny admitted sadly, "He was simply precious, a real gorgeous lad."

"I'm so sorry." Claire said sympathetically, "It must be horrid not to have him any longer...What was his name?"

"Charlie." Desmond answered for her, "His name was Charlie."

"Was he named after myself?" I asked jokingly to lighten the mood, and the couple before me both froze for a moment before Penny admitted, "Actually, yes. It was Des' idea to name him after _you_. He said you had a great impact on his life, you know, said you were the closest he's ever had to a friend."

"I...wow--I don't know what to say, mate." I stuttered, not believing that he had actually named his first born after _me_. I paused for a whlie until I said the only thing that came to mind, "Thank you."

_(End of Flashback)_

When the dance ended, Claire ran straight over to my side and wrapped me in an embrace, "Jack's such a sweetie. I hate that I only _just _found out he's my brother." She paused for a moment to think and then added, "I hope he and Kate end up together. He deserves to be happy after all he's done for everyone."

"Don't you worry. I'm positive he'll end up with a wonderful girl and you'll be the prettiest bridesmaid at their wedding."

"Bridesmaid?" She asked with raised eyebrows before saying jokingly, "I better be the maid of honor."

Soon the reception was officially over and when we had finished saying our goodbyes to everyone and the place was nearly empty, Claire and I agreed to head back home. She stepped outside to hail a taxi but before I joined her I stated, "I'll be right back, love. I just have to go to the loo."

"Alright." She answered happily, "I'll be waiting."

I then hurried to the buildings only bathroom and as soon as I pushed the door open, I heard a soft voice.

"Charlie? Is that you?" The voice asked faintly and after nearly jumping out of my skin, I asked frightenedly, "Who's there? Whoever it is, you do not want to mess with me. I know kung fu...or at least I watched a movie about it on the telly once...Now who's there?"

"It's me." The voice--a _girls _voice--said defeatedly before stepping out of the shadows. When she was clearly visable, I opened my mouth and blinked a few times before asking unbelievably, "Juliet?"

_**Thanks for reading this chapter and please review! And I was wondering who you'd like to see more of in this story: Jack, Kate, Boone, Shannon, Sawyer, etc...**_


	13. Off Ilsanders

_**Thanks so much for reading, and thanks for reviewing: Ilayda, kab16, BlackWolf1480 and Lana Mush! Now this is not the happiest chapter I've written, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. :)**_

"Juliet? What the bloody hell are you doing here...in the bathroom...on my wedding day?" I asked in awe, "How did you get off the island?"

"Is James here?" She asked suddenly, not phased by my surprised demeanor and various questions. She took another step towards me when I failed to answer and I could see her blue eyes filled with worry. It surprised me to see her so dismayed: although I hadn't known her very well during the duration of time spent on the island, I certaintly had never seen her with even a touch of emotion on her face.

"James?" I finally managed to ask in response to her question, "I don't know who that--"

"Sawyer." She cleared up, her voice shaking slightly, "Is he here? Is he alright?"

"N--no, he's not here right now." I stuttered confusedly, "But as far as I know, he's fine."

She released a deep breath that she had clearly been holding for a while now, and I tilted my head and asked warily, "What is going on here, Juliet? Why are you so shook up?"

"I'm so_ shook up_, Charlie,because I detonated a hydrogen bomb which caused a white light to flash. And after that light went away, I woke up in my bedroom in Dharmaville just like I had three years ago." She paused and then added angrily, "If you were in my position I think you'd be shook up too."

_(Flashback: Juliet's point of view)_

"Son of a bitch..." I murmured as I frantically stripped the covers from off of my body and checked my stomach to see nothing abnormal: no blood, no cuts, no bruises. I breathed out a sigh of relief when I noticed I was fine but fright suddenly overcame me when I realized the situation I was in. Time had reset itself but I could still remember--remember the 70's, remember the fall, remember _James_--but now I was stuck, back in the same position I was three years ago, back with Ben.

As soon as that thought struck me, as if on cue, I heard a loud banging on my door and someone burst through it, "Juliet!"

"In here, Ben." I replied reluctantly, trying my best to put my walls back up and stop the few tears that had began flowing down my face.

"You remember, don't you?" He asked as he came rushing into my room. I didn't give an answer which caused him, after a moment, to ask sternly, "Do you or do you not remember? Oh, and Juliet, _don't _lie to me."

"Let me go home, Ben." I whispered longingly, purposely avoiding his question. He laughed at my words and answered mechanically, "You know I can't do that. Now stop avoiding the question."

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to remember, Ben." I lied, "I don't know what you're talking ab--"

Ben's eyes narrowed as I spoke and before finishing my sentence, without warning, he forcefully grabbed my wrist and slung me against the wall. This caught me fully by surprise, in all the time I had known Ben, he had never physically hurt me: emotionally yes, but _never _physically.

"I told you not to lie, Juliet. Are you disobeying orders?" He asked in his eerily calm tone of voice, and when I shook my head, he added, "So you really want me to believe that you don't remember the plane that was supposed to crash today--that you don't remember James?"

Although I tried my best to keep from crumbling, the mention of _his _name was like an arrow through my heart. Ben watched me as my head fell low and my eyes began watering which was the only thing he had needed to see to know that I, in fact, _had _remembered.

"Please don't hurt him, Ben...don't hurt him." I gasped out in between sobs, "Just leave him alone."

"What kind of man do you think I am, Juliet? Of course I won't hurt him." He answered, keeping his voice steady. He opened his mouth to tell me something more but before he could, Tom spoke over his walkie, telling Ben something that made him hurry out of the house without another word.

After he had left, the next couple hours were mostly spent gazing in the mirror, daydreaming, when all of a sudden, I saw someone behind me in the reflection.

"What are you doing here, Alex? Does your father know you're here?" I asked whilst turning towards her, surprised at her sudden appearance in my 'home'.

"_He _is not my father." She answered disgustingly, "_He_ said I mean nothing to him, that I wasn't his daughter." She paused to narrow her eyes before sayin angrily, "_He let me die_."

I stared at her blankly, not knowing what she was speaking of, only knowing that she had as much hatred towards Ben as I did right now.

"I'm here to help you." She explained when I didn't reply, "I'm getting you off this island. A sub's leaving in a month and we're sneaking on it."

"_We _are?" I asked skeptically, and she quickly answered, "Yes. I'm coming with you."

_(End of Flashback: Back to Charlie's point of view)_

"So you snuck away?" I asked after she had finished explaining what had happened. She nodded slowly before saying sadly, "I don't know what I was thinking. When Ben finds out..."

"Charlie, are you alright? You've been in here for quite some time--" Claire interrupted with Aaron in her arms as she came strolling into the room, however, she stopped dead in her tracks once she noticed the blonde standing in front of her, "Juliet? What...why...how?"

"Good to see you, Claire. Congratulations on getting married." Juliet smiled, and Claire turned to me, still utterly confused. I then repeated everything that Juliet had just explained to me and when I was finished, Claire exclaimed, "Well we have to get you to Sawyer. If you two are in love then we need to find him and--"

"What is it?" Juliet asked worriedly when my wife stopped midsentence. Claire turned to look at me, then back to the baby doctor and said, "He said that he was going back to the island to get you. I don't know if he's left yet."

Juliet sighed deeply, shaking her head rapidly from side to side and muttered, "No...no, he wouldn't go back there."

"I'm afraid he would. He's madly in love with you." I stated and when she looked up with a sad smile, I remembered something, "I have his number! He told me to call if I changed my mind and wanted to come along to the island with him. It's in my phone, let me give him a ring."

A smile quickly came to both girls faces and I swiftly took out my cellular and dialed the number.

"Who's this?" The voice on the other end drawled out once they answered the phone.

"Charlie. It's Charlie." I replied happily, glad that he had picked up, "You haven't left for the island yet, have you?"

"No siree munchkin. In fact, I'm at slip 23 with a Mr. Benjiman Linus right now. Now I don't trust the bastard but he says he'll bring me to Juliet so it's worth a shot."

"What?" I asked exasperatedly, and when Juliet and Claire looked at me concerned, I put my hand over the reciever and whispered, "He's with Ben. He said he's going to bring him back to the island."

"He must not know I left..." Juliet realized, and when I gave her a confused look, she cleared up, "I don't think Benfound out I left yet." She paused and then added sternly, "They can't know I'm here, Charlie. Don't tell James I'm with you. If Ben knows I left, there's no telling what he'll do."

I nodded my head in understandment and turned my attention back to my phone conversation, "Don't leave yet. Claire and I have changed our minds, we're going to come to the island."

The other line was silent for a moment but he soon agreed, "Great, the more the merrier. Just make sure to be here in no more than an hour."

When I hung up, Claire looked at me with wide eyes and asked frantically, "We're going back there--to the island?"

"No, of course not love." I assured her, grasping her shoulder with my hand and looking into her eyes, "I just said that so they wouldn't leave yet."

"You sound like you've got a plan." Juliet stated with a sly grin. I nodded my head proudly and explained, "We'll go there and convince Sawyer not to leave. It's as easy as banoffi pie."

"Nothing involving Ben is ever easy." Juliet protested, "And I'm not sure two people and a baby can handle him alone."

"Well we have got to try." Claire stated bravely, "I may have been useless on the island, but I'm going to help today. We're getting Sawyer back to you safely, Juliet. I promise."

Only a few moments after, we had piled into the car and started on our way to slip 23. As I started the car up, I began wondering how the day had gone from being absolutely flawless, to an absolute disaster. Everything about the day had gone downhill, even the weather had gone from being simply beautiful to dark and dreary with rain showers overhead.

"Claire." I uttered after a few minutes of driving, "What you said before isn't true."

"What's that?" She asked softly before biting her lip and curiously waiting for my answer.

"That you were useless. You're not useless, nor have you ever been." I stated, "You may have not gone out on dangerous, death defying hikes but you were certaintly not useless. Don't ever think lowly of yourself, love."

"Thanks, Charlie." She said lovingly, giving me a small smile before I suddenly stated, "So much for our honeymoon, eh?" Claire giggled and the conversation continued on, mostly consisting of subjects that weren't touchy so that the mood remained light.

By the time we had reached our destination, the rain had began to pour harder and the sky was now coated in black clouds.

"There they are!" Juliet whispered as we parked, tears hanging in her eyes. Claire and I looked in the direction she was pointing and as we got out of the car, she sunk lower in the seat in order to hide herself from Ben's sight.

Claire and I rushed over to where they were standing, rain pouring down their bodies and Sawyer breathed out, "Finally, you guys are here. Now how a 'bout we get this boat movin' an' get back to Dharmaville?"

"Alright." Ben responded, "But there's something I have to take care of first."

"Then get it over with. What the hell are ya waitin' for?" Sawyer retorted, clearly in a hurry to return to the island and the love of his life.

Ben nodded in agreement and, in a flash, whipped out a gun and pointed it directly at Sawyer's chest. My eyes opened in shock as I watched the southener's jaw drop and in only an instant, Juliet was out of the car, screaming, "You said you wouldn't hurt him!"

Ben glanced at her for a moment in awe but quickly composed himself, and while cocking the gun and pulling the trigger, he retorted, "I lied."


	14. Parent and Daughter

_**Once again, thank you so much to everyone who takes the time to read and review, especially BlackWorlf1480, Lana Mush, Ilayda, and kab16! Enjoy... :)**_

From where I was standing, I could see Sawyer's face clearly--each and every emotion that danced across his face. He looked shocked at first, when the gun had been pulled out. Then happiness struck him as he heard Juliet's voice screaming out through the damp air, begging for him not to die. Lastly, fear had overcame him, as Ben's finger harshly pulled the trigger that would ultimitly lead to his death.

I watched with my eyes opened wide to see Sawyer flinch as the bullet came towards him, and when it reached him, he fell down with a thud.

"James!" Juliet screamed out heart wrenchingly, bolting to towards the man she loved. Claire and I followed, bending to our knees next to Juliet who's hand was now propping up Sawyer's head.

"James, don't leave me._ Don't you leave me_." She whispered into his ear and I glanced over at my wife to see her wiping tears from her eyes.

_(Flashforward)_

Claire and I walked into our home one evening to see Kate standing over Aaron's crib, gently stroking his hair, and sighing softly.

"We're home." My wife announced as we slowly approached the two of them, "Thanks again for babysitting."

Kate just looked up at us with a sad smile, and I tilted my head in confusion as I took in her appearance. She looked like an utter mess, and by her running make-up and bloodshot eyes, it was more than obvious that she had been crying.

"What's the matter, Kate?" Claire asked, clearly concerned as she stared intently at her friend, "Did Jack do something to upset you again? Because you know that he--"

"No." She said bluntly, "This has nothing to do with Jack."

"Then whatever is the matter?" I asked, wanting to help her as much as my wife did. Kate then abruptly turned her face away from us and after taking a deep, shaky breath in, she began, "Before time..._reset itself_, I took care of--" She stopped midsentence whilst she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and after a moment, started again, "I took care of your son."

"Aaron?" Claire asked, confused, and the mention of the name brought tears back to Kate's eyes.

"Yes. Aaron." She replied, nodding, "He was--he was so sweet and kind and good...Leaving him was the hardest thing I ever had to do."

Claire and I exchanged a small glance, both unsure of what Kate was talking of, but on some level we both understood.

"Well, thank you--for taking care of him, I mean." I replied after an uncomfortably long moment of silence. Kate nodded and gave another small smile before the room fell quiet again which caused Claire to ask, "Do you think you and _Jack _will have one of these together someday?"

"One of what?" Her brother asked, now entering the room and strolling behind Kate and wrapping his arms around her. Claire and I smiled as he proceeded to give her a kiss on her cheek and I cleared up, "A child of your own. Do you two intend on having your own bundle of joy?"

"Yeah." Jack answered without thinking, and when his girlfriend looked at him with her eyes opened wide, he shrugged and stated, "I'd like to try my hand at being a father again--as long as it's with you."

"Well you _are _a natural." Kate breathed out whilst smiling. I grinned as well due to her drastic change in mood--since Jack had stepped foot through the door, she had gone from being devastated to elated. I wondered for a moment how she could grow so cheerful in such a short amount of time, but soon realized that the same thing constantly happened to myself whenever I lay eyes on Claire.

"Well, Kate, we better get going if we want to make our reservations in time." Jack announced suddenly, nodding towards the doorway.

"You're right." She swiftly agreed, grabbing her belongings and following Jack outside. Once she reached the door, she turned around suddenly and, looking directly at Aaron, whispered, "Bye, bye baby."

_(End of Flashforward)_

"Drop the gun." I suddenly heard a voice sternly yell and quickly looked up to see a young girl, about sixteen years of age. She looked undoubtedly enraged, a frown going across on her face, as she held her own gun in her hands, pointing it towards Benjamin, "I said _drop the gun_."

Ben now had a mixture of fear and shock plastered on his face, and as he looked back at the girl in front of him, he slowly dropped his weapon to the ground, "What do you think you're doing, Alex? You know you shouldn't be off the isl--"

"Shut up." She interupted, her hands now shaking from what I could only imagine was the combination of the frigid rain and the fact that she was about to shoot a living, breathing, human being--something that would be with her for her entire life.

"You said you wouldn't kill Ford." The girl began angrily as Ben began walking towards her and stated slowly and sternly, "That really doesn't concern you...Now, Alex, what you're going to do is put that gun away, get on the boat behind me, and go back to where you _belong_."

"Don't act like you care." She scoffed, still keeping the gun aimed at him.

"You're my _daughter_, Alex, of _course _I care."

"I'm not your daughter." She replied slowly, her head shaking along with her voice, "You stole me as a baby from an insane woman. I'm a pawn, nothing more...I mean nothing to you--and you mean nothing to me."

"Does _Carl _mean nothing to you? How about your mother? Because as I recall, _they're _still on the island and if I return without you, nothing's stopping me from killing them both." He paused dramatically as she reluctantly lowered the gun and added, "Alex, I'm not gonna ask you again. _Get on that boat_."

"Fine." She eventually breathed out, "Let Juliet, Pace, and their friends stay, never bring them back to the island--and I'll go back with you. That's the deal, do you understand?"

Ben nodded his head numerously and Alex prompted, "_Say it_. Say you'll never bring them back."

"I'll never bring them back, I swear." He promised and as his daughter followed him to the boat, Claire rose to her feet and said courageously, "You don't have to do that Alex. You have every right to be here. You shouldn't be imprisoned on a dangerous place with a terrible man like your fathe--like Ben."

"Claire, sit down." I whispered up to her, frightened at what Ben might do once someone disrespected him. As expected, he slowly took a step forward and began to retort to my wife's statement's when Alex interupted him, "Claire, it's okay. Ben's right, I have to go back home."

Claire's eyes widened at her words and although I could tell a million thoughts were rushing through her mind, she remained quiet.

"Let me just say goodbye to them?" Alex asked innocently, turning to her father. Ben objected at first but ultimately complied, and she came quickly over to give each of us an individual hug. She went to Juliet first, as for they were old friends. Then she moved on to Claire, and I noticed the young girl whisper something into her ear. Lastly, she came to myself and as the stranger wrapped her arms around me, I asked, "What did you say to her--to Claire?"

"That I have a plan." She whispered softly, "And me getting on that boat is the first step."

The teenager walked away shortly after that and as quickly as everything had started, it ended: Ben had boarded the boat with Alex trailing behind him, and everyone's attention turned back to Sawyer who was still lying on the ground.

"I love you, James." Juliet said sadly as she stared at his body, her eyes overflowing with tears. I couldn't imagine the heartwrenching pain she must have been going through--seeing the love of her life only to be violently torn away. Juliet then reached down to press her lips to Sawyer's and a short moment later, jumped back in surprise as his eyes fluttered open.

"Juliet..." He suddenly murmured softly, "Check...my shirt...."

"What?" She whispered before deciding to carefully unbutton his shirt and as she did, she gasped.

"A..." Juliet sniffled, "A bullet proof vest? But how..."

"Borrowed it from an old friend--names Ana Lucia." He stated dazily, "Told ya I didn't trust Linus."

Juliet chuckled softly, wipping the tears from her eyes before breathing out, "I thought I lost you."

"You're not gettin' away that easy, Blondie. After that lil' incident back in the 70's, I'm never leavin' ya again."

"Aww, how sweet!" Claire stated dreamily before I asked curiously, "Sawyer, I think I speak for us all when I say: you scared us half to death! Why didn't you just tell us you were alright to begin with? You having a laugh?"

"No siree. I just want Linus to think I'm dead--this way, he'll leave me an' Jules here the hell alone." He explained quickly, then turned to Juliet and stated, "'Can't believe we're actually together again...I missed ya, Blondie. An' I love ya."

"I love you back." She answered, which caused him to smile and lean up in order to give Juliet a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Sawyer is a romantic. Who knew?" I chuckled, before motioning to the car and stating, "Come on, let's go get dried off."


	15. Baby Bliss

_**First of all, THANKS so much for the reviews! I reached 50 and I'm really happy :)**_

Once we got inside the car and dried off as much as possible, Claire and I decided to ask Sawyer and Juliet to sleep over for the night, seeing as they had no place else to stay. They quickly agreed, happy to have a place to stay and I soon said in awe, "I cannot believe that in today alone, I got married, saw a man get shot, and nearly passed out."

"You nearly fainted? When was this?" Claire asked worriedly, reaching out to grasp my hand with hers. I squeezed her small, petite fingers as I answered sheepishly, "When Ben pulled the trigger. It was like a bloody horror movie."

"I know, I was frightened too." Claire said softly, "I just feel bad for that poor young girl, _Alex_, since she has to go back to that horrid place."

"She'll be fine, love. She knows how to fend for herself." I assured my wife, not wanting her to be upset or worried in any way. She smiled over at me and I returned the gesture before Juliet spoke up, "I'm sorry I ruined your honeymoon. You two are probably supposed to be halfway to France or Hawaii right now but instead you're stuck here with us."

"It's quite alright." Claire responded, "We actually aren't scheduled to leave for about a week--we couldn't find a babysiter for Aaron until then."

Sawyer, who had been significantly quiet until now, then stated, "Aren't ya the perfect couple. You're married, ya got a baby--"

"Soon we will too. I don't know how but..." Juliet started, interrupting her boyfriend midsentence, "James, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" James, Claire, and I all burst out simultaneously, causing Juliet to chuckle happily and nod her head, "I found out right before the incident and never got a chance to tell you and when--when time reset itself, I was still pregnant."

"Jules, that's...woah...I'm gonna be a father!" Sawyer drawled out, surprisingly overcome with happiness.

"I'm so happy for you two!" Claire squealed, almost happier than the soon to be parents themselves. I grinned as well as I started the car and began driving back towards our home.

When we soon arrived back at the house, everyone piled out of the car to see Jack and Kate in the driveway alongside us. The weather had cleared now and not a drop of rain fell from the sky as the group of us headed into the Pace home.

As soon as we entered through the door, Claire had hurried to put Aaron down for a nap, leaving Jack, Kate, Juliet, Sawyer, and myself in the living room together. Sawyer began to tell the overbearing story of what had just happened to Jack and Kate whilst I sat on the couch with Peach who had came scampering over only a few seconds prior.

"Wow." Kate gawked after the story was finished being told, "I can't believe all of that happened."

"Believe it sweetheart." Sawyer retorted, "And what were you an' Jacko doin' all this time while the rest of us were fightin' bullets?"

_(Flashback: Jack's point of view)_

"That was some wedding, wasn't it?"

"Yeah. It was beautiful." Kate answered, looking up at the night sky. I watched as she pushed back a few of the dark, silky strands of hair from her face and soon chuckled. After a moment, once she noticed my laughter, she soon asked, "What?"

"You have a piece of cake in your hair." I explained, pointing to the crumb stuck to the top of her head. She reached her hand over her hair in order to get it out and when she was unsuccessful, I suggested, "Here. Let me help you."

I then leaned close to her, gently taking the crumb out of her hair and when I was finished, looked her in the eyes. Her face wasn't far away from mine, our lips barely touching and in only a matter of seconds, they _were _touching.

Kate grabbed my face in her hands, tenderly kissing my upper lip and I, undoubtably, kissed back. Before long, she had wrapped her legs around my torso and my arms were around her waist in order to hold her up. We continued to kiss as I carefully led her into my truck and placed her on the leather seats where we, for the first time in god knows how long, surcumed to our temptations.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Let me guess." Sawyer continued when both Jack and Kate didn't answer, "You two got caught in a net."

"Lest you forget, we're no longer on an island, mate." I added, "There's no nets in the L.A. area."

"Not what I meant, genuis." Sawyer retorted just as Claire entered the room and took a seat next to myself.

"What are we all speaking of?" My wife asked, causing Kate to answer, "Jack and I got back together."

"You have?" Claire squealed excitedly, "That's great! Sawyer's alive, Juliet's pregnant, you two are back togeth--"

"Wait. You're pregnant?" Jack asked, turning towards the baby doctor with a surprised look on his face.

"She sure is, hoss. Gee, guess I forgot to mention that part." Sawyer stated with a big grin mounted across his face. Juliet looked giddy as well, soon saying, "I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl but either way I hope it has James' dimples."

"Let's hope it doesn't have his snarky sense of humor too." I joked, "I can take one person calling me a VH1 hasbin but don't think I have the mentality to handle two of 'em."

"What's wrong, Chuckie? Ya don't like my clever nicknames?" Sawyer asked in his usual southern drawl. I gave a quick laugh, shaking my head, and soon enough we all decided to go our seperate ways. Juliet and Sawyer were escorted to the spare bedroom, Jack and Kate who decided to stay overnight as well stayed in the living room, and Claire and I departed into our master bedroom.

"Today was strange, to say the least." I observed while settling into bed just as Claire was pulling on her nightgown. She nodded once she was clothed and headed towards our bed, saying, "Yes. I certainly didn't picture our wedding day like this."

"I'm sorry, love." I said softly, wrapping my arm around her as I pulled the covers up over our legs, "I wanted you to have the perfect day. I wanted to give you everything that you--"

"Charlie." She interrupted, "You've given me enough. You being here, laying next to me, is enough."

I smiled before giving her a gentle kiss on the lips and she soon added, "I love you so much. I'm so glad I get to call you my husband."

"And I'm delighted to call you my wife." I replied, then after a moment, asked, "By the by, what the bloody hell were you thinking, standing up to Benjamin today? You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I know." She said softly, "But I just couldn't stand there and not do anything...And I know that if _I_ hadn't spoken up, _you_ would've."

"Yes, you're assumably right." I answered honestly, "But next time, in the face of danger, be more careful. If you had gotten hurt--I wouldn't be able to get by the days without you."

"Don't worry, I'm never leaving you." She answered faithfully, "I love you too much for that, Charlie Pac--"

Claire stopped midsentence when we heard a strange noise coming from Aaron's crib which was placed by our bedside. My wife and I both immediately got up and rushed over to him to see what the matter was. He looked fine at first glance, but upon closer look he appeared to be shivering and tossing endlessly in his sleep.

"Oh Aaron, whatever's wrong?" Claire asked, reaching to pick him up until I put my hand out to stop her.

"Never wake a sleeping baby, love." I ordered, "But why don't you check his forehead for a fever?"

"Good idea." She declared, placing the back of her hand on the little child's head, and soon said sadly, "He's burning hot."

"I'm sure he'll be fine, love. He just needs--"

"What should we do?" She asked, speaking over me, "Should we call a doctor? Go to the hospital? Oh god, what if something horrible has happened to him?"

"Claire, honey, calm down." I said soothingly, standing behind her and grasping her shoulders with my hands, "Luckily, we've got a doctor slumbering in the other room."

"Jack." She gasped, "I almost forgot he was here. Will you go get him for me? I'm going to stay here with Aaron."

"Of course." I agreed, giving Claire a reassuring smile before heading into the living room to retrieve her brother.


	16. Manchester

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really love hearing from all of you! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_**

"Jack! Jack, we need you--" I said quickly as I rushed into the darkened living room. I could barely make out a shadow, so I hastily flipped on the lights to find both Jack and Kate kissing.

"Charlie!" Kate gasped before laughing nervously, "Wh--what are you doing here?"

"Lest you forget, this is my house." I said lightly, gesturing to each item, "These are_ my _walls, _my _roof, _my _couch--which you just so happen to be making out on."

Jack then moved away from his girlfriend while a blush swept across his cheeks and he soon asked, "What are you doing up? I thought you and Claire were asleep."

"Something's wrong with Aaron." I answered bluntly, motioning for the doctor to follow me back into my bedroom.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked quickly, her voice barely audible, "Is he going to be okay?"

"That's for Jack to determine." I replied, now following after my brother in law who had sprinted off towards his only nephew.

"What took you so long?" Claire breathed out impatiently as we all stumbled into the bedroom.

"Sorry, love." I appoligized quickly as my brother in law headed towards the crib and leaned over the edge.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, now switching into full on professional mode as he attended to the little one.

"He--he was shaking and--and he has a fever." Claire stuttered, watching her son anxiously from a mere foot or two away. Jack nodded his head, absorbing the new information, and within only a few moments, he concluded, "It's just a cold. He was out in the rain all night, it was bound to happen. I noticed children's medication in the cabinet earlier, a teaspoon or two of that should do."

"That's all? Are you sure?" My wife asked in awe, confused at how easily Jack had diagnosed the problem.

"That's all." He conformed, "Well _that and _make sure he gets plenty of rest."

"That won't be a problem, will it love?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Claire's shoulder, "If there's one thing turnip head's good at--it's taking a good nap."

"He's not the only one who needs some rest." Kate stated, referring to Claire and myself, "You two had a big day today. Get some sleep."

"You know she's right." Jack agreed, giving Claire a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room with his girlfriend so that me, my wife, and son could get some rest.

"I love you, Charlie." Claire murmered against my chest as we both settled down into bed.

"I love you too, Claire."

"Charlie, it's going to wake the baby." Claire whined only an hour later as she heard the sound of our telephone blaring and disrupting the silence. I quickly leaned over to the nightstand and grasped the telephone as she asked tiredly, "Who is it at this hour anyway?"

"It's Liam." I stated unsurely after glancing at the caller ID, "I wonder why _he_'s calling."

Without missing a beat, I placed the phone near my ear and greeted, "Liam, you _do _understand there's a time difference between us, don't you?"

"I'm calling about Dad." He replied bluntly, ignoring my annoyed tone.

(Flashback)

"Who do you miss most back in the real world?" Claire asked one evening as we sat close together on the hot island sand.

"I think I'd have to say...Ray Davies--he's the lead singer of the Kinks, you know."

"I'm serious, Charlie." She stated after clearly suppressing a laugh, "There's got to be somebody you miss. Your parents, maybe?"

I shook my head slowly before deciding to confess, "My mum died a while back....And my father--well my father and I haven't spoken in years."

Claire tilted her head to the side and gave a sad smile as I further explained, "He wanted me to be a butcher, you see. But I would have none of it--"

"_Be_cause you wanted to be a rockstar." She said slowly, trying to understand the situation. I nodded, confirming she was right and added, "He thought the idea was daft--said that that style of living would only lead to drugs and drinking." I paused for a second to laugh ironically, then stated, "Guess he was right."

She thought for a moment, assumedly thinking over what I had just admitted, before advising, "When we get back home--_if_ we get back home--you should get back in touch with him."

"No." I stated definitely, "It would only make things worse."

Claire opened her mouth to say more, but I gave her a look as if to say 'drop the subject', and thankfully, she did just that.

(End of Flashback)

"Charlie, what's the matter?" Claire asked worriedly as soon as I had hung up the phone. She then curiously crawled over to where I was sitting, head in my hands, tears trickling down my cheeks.

"My father just died." My cracked voice managed to answer and within seconds, Claire's arms were wrapped around me and I had collapsed against her.

"Charlie--I'm so..._how_?" My wife asked after a few minutes, and I could easily tell by her voice that she was now crying as well.

"Heart attack." I managed to choke out, causing Claire to nod silently agasint me.

"I never got in touch with him..." I whispered into her hair, "I should've...you were right."

"Charlie?" She whispered back, "I'm _always _right."

I chuckled into her hair, glad that she could make me smile even at a moment of shere despair, and stated, "We're going to have to go to Manchester for the funeral--guess this means our honeymoon's postponed for even longer."

"That's quite alright." Claire stated unhesitantly, and after a moment I started, "I remember when he taught me how to swim...it was the single greatest moment of my childhood."

We were both quiet for a good ten minutes before Claire whispered, "Charlie. You know it's all going to be alright, don't you?"

"Yes, love. I know."

_(Next morning: at the airport)_

"Tell me again why we're about to board this deathtrap?" I asked Claire as she sat beside me on the metal airport seats.

"It's the only way to get to Manchester--unless of course, you want to walk there." She answered, "You should just be glad that we got tickets on such short notice."

"Excuse me if I'm not jumping for joy at the moment. I'll save that for when we make it to our destination--preferably alive"

"I miss Aaron." My wife sighed, ignoring my statement, "I hope he's alright..."

"Don't worry. I'm _positive _his auntie Kate and uncle Jack are taking excellent care of him."

"Charlie!" I then heard a familair voice squeal from a few feet away and I turned to see who it was. Within seconds, the owner of the voice came running over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her cheek against my own.

"Bloody hell! It's great to see you--it's been ages." I replied, causing my wife to tilt her head and bite her lip.

"Who's this?" Claire asked as innocently as she could, although I could tell there was a hint of jealousy evident in her voice.

"I'm Lacey." The girl answered, "Charlie's ex-girlfriend."


	17. Lacey

**_Thanks again for reading and for all the reviews, I'm sorry it's taken so long to put up the chapters lately. I was so glad to finally see Charlie on flashforward, but I wish he was back on LOST. Anway, enjoy this chapter and please review :)_**

"You're his ex-girlfriend?" Claire asked slowly before mumbling, "Well isn't that just wonderful?"

"Not only did we date, I was in Driveshaft with him--I was the lead singer. But I'm sure he's told you this before." Lacey explained happily, bluntly smiling at the memory.

"No." Claire stated, her lips pursed, "He actually hasn't."

"Well this was all back before the band hit it big." She decided to explain, "I broke up with Charlie and left the band on a whim, never looking back. Of course, I realize _now _that that was the biggest mistake of my entire life."

"Yes, I can see that." My wife commented, "Driveshaft was--"

"I wasn't reffering to the band." She interrupted whilst grabbing my arm, "I meant breaking up with Charlie, here."

There was an akward pause, both girls staring daggers at one another with narrowed eyes, before I decided to speak, "Nonsence. I'm sure you're doing utterly fine with your own life."

"Of course." She replied with a smile, reluctantly letting go of my arm after finally realizing my attempt at squirming away.

"We best get going Charlie." Claire then announced hastily, "We don't want to miss our flight."

"I should get going too." Lacey commented, "Gate 23's awaiting my arrival."

"Gate 23?" Claire and I asked in unison, causing Lacey to nod and ask with a sly smile, "Why did you _think _I was here, Charlie? I'm going back to Britain."

"Why?" I asked simply, both my wife and myself curiously waiting for her answer.

"I heard about your fathers passing--Liam told me." She stated gently, "And although I know he didn't like me very much, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't attend the funeral."

"That's very nobel of you." Claire stated reluctantly, her voice only showing a smidgen of ungenuineness.

"On another note, I still need to check my luggage. See you on the plane, yeah?" She asked before walking away slowly, hair flowing down her back and head held high.

"Charlie, I'm not sure about that woman--Lacey is it?" My wife started once she left, stringing her words together, "She seems a bit provocative and she doesn't bother to hide the fact that she's flirting with you--in front of your wife! She knows I'm your wife, does she not? Maybe she just--"

"I love you, Claire." I interrupted softly, "I love _you_."

"But Charlie..." She sighed, "She's just so pretty and young and--"

"Don't be daft, love. You're stunningly beautiful and if I recall correctly, you're two years younger than she is--so there's no need for your worries."

"But you two have so much--so much history. You've been through so much together."

"You _do _recall we endured a bloody plane crash together, do you not?" I asked with a laugh, before saying softly, "You're the only one for me--the _perfect _one for me. I married you and I love you. Nothing and no one will ever get in the way of that."

I then squeezed her petite hand that was entangled within mine and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before she uttered, "I love you too, you big romantic." She took a moment to pause, before continuing, "I'm sorry I got jealous, it's just...I normally don't see woman throw themselves at you--it's foreign to me."

"I'll have you know that _millions _of woman have thrown themselves at me--even the occassional man or two." I argued, "Point being, I'm a very desirable man."

"That you are." She agreed with a chuckle, and a few moments later, as we approached the gate, she asked, "Scared to board the plane?"

"Bloody terrified." I answered simply, "Haven't been this scared since the day of the black smoke." I paused when Claire flinched at the memory and soon switched the subject by asking, "You do realize the last time we were in this establishment, I was on one knee, begging for your lifelong promise to me?"

"Yes." She said softly, "I could never forget the day you proposed--it was the happiest day of my life."

I then gave Claire a genuine smile which she so kindly returned before we grasped each others hand and walked onto the plane. Once we got on, we quickly found our seats which were located towards the back, Claire in the window seat and I beside her.

"It's nearly impossible to be in a plane crash twice in your life, right Charlie?" She asked as she stared out the window, both hands visibly trembling out of fright.

"Anythings possible, love." I replied gently, "But I'm sure the good people at Oceanic will be sure to keep us safe this time around."

"I hope so, because I just cannot--"

"What are the chances?" I heard Lacey's soft voice interrupt suddenly as she took a seat beside me, "We're all seated together!"

"Wonderful...." Claire mumbled, letting go of my hand and sharply whipping her head in the other direction, "Simply wonderful."

_(Flashforward)_

"Charlie, this place is a mess. Help me clean up?" Claire asked as she fumbled about the room, picking up papers and fluffing cushions.

"Why? The queen, at long last, accepted our invitation and is coming for a visit?"' I quipped, knowing the only reason my wife ever cleaned this intensively was because she was expecting a visitor.

"Not quite the queen." She said with a chuckle, whilst shaking her head, "It's just Lacey."

"She is coming over _again_?" I asked, "That's the third time this week. Why does she have to visit so often?"

"Because she's my best friend, Charlie." My wife argued, "You know that."

_(End of Flashforward)_

After a few excruciating minutes into the flight, I unbuckled my seatbelt and motioned to get up when Claire grabbed my arm and asked, "What are you doing? Where are you going?"

"To get a massage, I hear they give great ones on this particular flight." I joked to which Claire smiled and I then truthfully explained, "I'm going to the loo. I'll be back shortly, don't worry."

"Do you really have to leave me alone with..." She stated, looking over in Lacey's direction, "_Her_."

"I'd be glad to stay with you but regrettably I'm not wearing my Buttie's diapers." I stated as I got up, then added, "Don't worry. She won't hurt you."

_(Claire's point of view)_

"So Claire..." The woman next to me began once Charlie left, "This is our first chance to finally chat, one on one."

"Yes. I suppose it is." I answered dryly, not wanting to look at, let alone interact with my husbands first love.

"Charlie really seems to like you." She said with a sigh, "I, myself, have never seen him in such high spirits."

I smiled slightly, but didn't utter a reply so she decided to continue, "I can tell you don't like me--and I don't blame you--sometimes I can come on a little strong. But you must understand you're a terribly lucky girl, Charlie's a real stand up guy."

"Indeed he is." I stated, now looking over to the girl and meeting her eyes as she went on, "I feel horrible for what I did to him--for leaving him so many years ago. But seeing the two of you together, I don't feel bad anymore--because if I stayed with him, you two may have never met, and you two are perfect for one another."

"You really think so?" I asked curiously, my anger and jealousy now subsiding, "You hardly know me--how can you tell?"

"The way you look at each other, speak to each other, it's not hard to tell it's true love. Like I said earlier, you're emphatically lucky."

With those words, Charlie came strolling back and took his seat between me and Lacey, giving me a gentle kiss on the lips and asked softly, "Everything go alright while I was gone?"

"Yeah." I stated truthfully, before adding, "I love you--I don't think I tell you that enough."

"Don't be daft. You tell me that religiously."

"Yeah, but it's still not enough." I stated before resting my head on my husbands shoulder and shutting my eyes. He wrapped his arm around me and rested his head atop mine, causing me to smile--because there was _nowhere_ I'd rather be then in Charlie Pace's arms.


End file.
